Silence
by spectre666
Summary: What happens after the battle?  Only two people saw Ron save the world, and they're not talking.
1. Chapter 1

In silence I stand.

I.

Ron Stoppable responded to his girlfriend's pleading eyes with a warm smile and a small shake of his head. As they left the graduation ceremony, KP had been swarmed by the media. They had been separated by the shoving mob, all shouting questions, ignoring Ron. The only notice they had given him was a condescending."Trick or treat ain't for another four months, kid." Ron shook his head as the roar finally settled into individual questions.

"Miss Possible? Miss Possible? How did you do it?"

"Miss Possible, we've heard that Dr. Drakken and Shego helped..."

"How do you feel about the deaths you caused?"

Ron's head snapped up, trying to identify the last questioner. Female, but which of the half dozen? Before he could decide, Nana Possible arrived with the front line of the Middleton football team who immediately began shoving the news people away from Kim. He could see her lips move as she spoke in KP's ear. Ron stood a few feet away from the gaggling reporters, a small smile of pride on his face. It was better this way.

"Ronald, are you all right?"

Ron smiled at his father's question. "Just fine, Dad." He turned his eyes back toward his girlfriend as she fielded questions. "Doesn't she look great?"

"Yes, son, she does, but..."

"Ronald," Mr. Possible stepped up to the Stoppables, "why aren't you up there with Kimmie?"

Ron's eyes never left the stage, "Hi, Mr. Dr. P. "

"Ron, you didn't answer me."

Glancing at the parents gathering around him, a small smile appeared on Ron's face before he turned back to the scene on stage. "Because that's where she belongs, Mr. P., she's a hero. Sidekicks cheer from the side."

"Ron," Anne Possible scolded, "Kimmie told me you saved her."

"She didn't say much, but she said she couldn't have done it." Jean Stoppable agreed. "So, Ronnie, why aren't you with her. Where you should be"

"No, you don't understand, she's where she should be, and I'm where I need to be."

_"Ron, stay with." Slim strong arms hugged his neck, the words spoken into his shoulder._

_"I have something to do first, KP. Don't worry, I'll be there to see you take your walk."_

_"I want to see you walk too." Kim grumbled softly._

_Strong hands cupped her cheeks, gentle fingers tilting her eyes to his. "I may not walk, but I promise I'll be there," Ron grinned, "But I need you to promise me that you won't mention what happened."_

_Kim pulled back, frowning, "What are you talking about? Ron, you saved me, you saved the world and I'm going to make sure the world knows it."_

_"Kim, note serious face, I need you to do this. It's a Yamanuchi thing."_

_Kim scowled, "and I care why?"_

_"How about making it a Ron thing." Ron backpedaled, "Just do it for me please."_

_"All right," Kim groused, "but you have some 'splain' to do, mister. And," she held up one finger in emphasis, "if anybody did see what you did and asks, I'm not going to lie."_

_"I can live with that, KP."_

Ron grinned to himself as he watched his BFGF answer questions. She was much better at this than he was. The few times he had tried to talk to the press, he had quickly shoved not one but both size 10's in his mouth. He really, really hoped no one else had seen his MMP kick in. A quick word to Shego had been all that was needed to assure her silence. Helping the media make asses out of themselves if the true story ever got out was right up her alley. Her memories of reporters was not the friendliest, given her history, both as a hero and a villain. His attention jerked back to the gaggle as one of them yelled louder than the rest.

"Miss Possible, the aliens were last seen flying to their crashing ship surrounded by a blue glow. How did you do that."

Ron tensed.

"I had nothing to do with that." Kim's eyes stared into Ron's over the reporter's heads.

"What? Miss Possible, surely you know why they abandoned their fight to return to their ship."

"One moment they were fighting, the next they were flying toward their ship." Kim said slowly, "I'm not sure what caused it."

"Follow up. Are the two aliens dead, and can we expect more of them?"

Dr. Director, with a squad of GJ troopers appeared behind Kim. The commanding woman placed one hand on Kim's shoulder and spoke firmly. "In answer to your question, we have found no remains, but assume from the force of the explosion that both the attackers were eliminated. As to follow up forces, at this time we have no firm intelligence on the matter, but all forces are preparing for it if it should occur."

"Dr. Director are you..." "Ma'am, could you..." "How can you..."

Betty stopped the eruption of questions with a raised hand. "Miss Possible has other things to do, such as a debriefing, and enjoying her graduation. A press release will be issued to all of you." She turned and guided Kim away. Her squad spread out to block the still shouting reporters.

Ron turned to his people, "Well, that went better than I thought it would. Now if you'll all excuse me," He grinned at his two sets of parents, "I think I'll go calm my GF down."

James looked puzzled, "What do you mean, Ronald? She looked fine to me."

Anne smiled tolerantly, "Yes, I think you'd better, Ron."

Mr. Stoppable smiled at his son, "Ron, when you get the fire out, bring her to our house, that's where her folks will be."

Ron nodded, slipping away as the discussion began behind him. "We will, will we?" "Where else?" He shook his head in amusement. Between his stubborn father and intense mother, the Possible's had just found a place to stay.

xxxxxxxx

Something that's been on my mind. Shego and Kim saw Ron go blue, but did anyone else?


	2. Chapter 2

-1  
I.

"Dad, we…"

"Really need to talk."

James Possible looked down at his twin sons. "Boys, can we do this later? Your mother and I…"

"You really…"

"Really…"

"Want to see this, Dad…"

"Trust us."

James frowned at his sons, the frown gradually giving way to a questioning gaze. "Honey, you and Barbara decide this, I need to talk to Jim and Tim."

"What have they done now?" A long suffering Anne smiled. "That new machine of theirs hasn't decided to take out the cafeteria, has it?"

One of James eyebrows rose in question.

"No, Mom…"

"Nothing.."

"Like that, we…"

"Just need to talk to Dad…"

"Honest."

"All right," Anne allowed tolerantly, "but, James, please don't take too long. We still need to round up Kim and Ron and tell them where to meet us."

"Be right back, hon." James smiled, "Hey, have you been hanging around Slim more than I know? Should I be jealous?"

Anne giggled lightly, "Just go see what the boys want." She winked, "We can talk about playing cowboy later."

A wide grin grew on James face, which he hastily tried to banish as he turned to his sons. "All right, boys, what have you got for me."

"You'll have…"

"To come to the…"

"Gym to see it."

Jim and Tim turned and trotted toward the school gym.

"_What now?"_ James grumbled to himself.

II.

Betty Director shut the door on her troops, motioning to Kim to have a seat. "All right, Kimberly, what happened out there?"

Kim's eyes widened in attempted innocence. "Well, the reporters ambushed me as I left the…"

"Not that!" Dr. Director snapped. She sat abruptly in a chair across from Kim, wearily rubbing her forehead. "Kimberly, I have people I have to report to, and letters…" She drew a deep breath, "and letters to write that I am not looking forward to."

Kim looked puzzled, "Ah…letters?"

Betty's one eye focused on Kim, "I was their commanding officer. I have to try to explain to my people's families why they're not coming home. One of the duties of command that every one knows about and no one can prepare you for. Especially this number of letters."

"Oh." Kim shrank in her chair, trying desperately to think of something to say that wouldn't sound trite or inane.

"So, Kimberly, I need to know… what happened?"

"Dr. Director, I…I…the bad guys lost, isn't that good enough?"

"No. Kim…" The commander leaned forward, "I have to know for another reason. Global Justice, the military arms of the world, and innumerable private individuals tried to fight these things. Tried, and in some cases; too many cases, died. I…We need to know how to stop them next time." Her face, if possible, became grimmer. "And there will be a next time. I guarantee it."

Kim's tried desperately not to meet the serious woman's eye. "Dr. Director, I…I made a promise, and I…I…"

A commotion began out in the hall way. Dr. Director jerked to her feet and strode toward the door. "I told those people I did not wish to be disturbed." She threw open the door to find a GJ operative with his back toward her. "What is going on out here?"

The agent whirled, raising his hand to salute. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but this civilian," The agent nodded over his shoulder, "is demanding to see Miss Possible."

"I said no disturbances until I was through. Send whoever it is away." Dr. Director took a closer look at her operative. "What happened to you."

The guard gingerly touched his swelling jaw, "I…ah…I tripped Ma'am. But don't worry," A vindictive smile appeared on his face, "We'll send him away."

As her trooper turned, Dr. Director could see the cause of the noise she'd heard. Three of her men were sprawled on the floor, and another four were trying to grab hold of a desperately darting figure. A figure she recognized. "Mr. Stoppable, why are you playing tag with my people." She asked mildly.

All movement came to a halt as the weaving men turned to her. One stepped forward, right hand reaching back to rub his neck.

"Well, uh, Dr. Director, uh, I had to see KP and they told me I couldn't and then I sorta tried to go around them and they kinda…"

"Mr. Stoppable." Dr. Director held one hand up to stop the flow. "Are you telling me you attacked Global Justice agents?"

"NO! Ah, that is not exactly," Ron whitened in fear, "I was just trying to get around and they, ah, they…they slipped?"

"Right." Dr. Director's voice was Sahara dry. She turned back to her agent. "Donnelly, you were in charge here, what happened?"

The agent snapped to attention. "Ma'am, I…"

Dr. Director waved her hand, "Relax, just tell me what is going on."

The agent slumped slightly, his hand unconsciously rubbing his neck. "To tell you the truth, Dr. Director, I'm not real sure. The kid asked to see Miss Possible, I told him not at this time and that he had to leave."

"And then what happened? Did Mr. Stoppable assault you?"

The agent looked at Ron in derision, "Like that would happen." He half sneered, "No, Ma'am, he just started walking towards us and when we reached for him, Jensen," He nodded at one of the unconscious agents, "tripped and knocked himself out when he hit the wall. On the way to the wall, he shoved me into a locker, and then…"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's when things get a little confusing Dr. Director. I mean, I never saw the kid make a move, he just kept ducking, and the next thing I know I've got three men down and four more looking like their going down. Slipping all over the place." Donnelly shook his head in puzzlement, "I just don't understand it. It was like they couldn't keep their feet, like there were marbles or something." The agent's eyes narrowed. "You don't think he has a ray or something, do you? Yeah, that would explain…"

Dr. Director shook her head, "No, Donnelly, I don't think he has a weapon." She turned her attention to Ron, _"No such thing as the Ron factor, uh huh, scientists!" "_Ronald, what is so important that you have to interrupt my chat with Kimberly?"

Ron eased closer, beginning to siddle around the director, "Sorry, Dr. D., but the Drs P. squared want to see her right now." He grinned hopefully, "I'm just the messenger." He smiled widely as Kim approached and took his hand.

"And this was important enough for you to attack my agents?"

Ron's smile vanished, "No, no, no, no attack, honest!" He leaned toward Dr. Director confidentially, "I think they're just really worn out. You know, fighting aliens, rescuing the rescuees, and…and all that agent stuff. You might want to think about some time off." Pulling Kim through the door, he began edging down the hall, still talking, "Hey, Agent?" Donnelly's head turned with a glare. "You really might want to get some ice on that." Ron, with Kim in tow, ducked around the corner.

Donnelly growled and started in pursuit, only to halt when a firm hand was laid on his arm.

"No, let them go. I know where to find them later." Dr. Director ordered. "In the meantime, get some stretchers and medics and get these people out of here." She turned to stare at the corner the duo had turned. "But this isn't over Miss Possible, not by a long shot."

III.

"Boys, do you think you can clean up this image if we get better equipment?"

"Sure, thing…"

"Dad, the signal's…"

"just really hard to tune in with…

"the mystery meat battery."

"All right, we'll stop by the lab on the way home. Your mother and sister can travel in the Stoppable's car. In the meantime, let's destroy any copies you've made here. I have a bad feeling about this."

The twins nodded in identical seriousness, before beginning to wipe any files that had lingered.

IV.

Anne Possible held her shaking daughter tightly as they stared at the remains of their home. "I knew it was bad," She whispered, "but this…"

"It's worse than the Little Diablo's," Kim quavered, "and it's all my…"

"Don't say it, don't even think it." Anne ordered. She turned Kim so she could look in her daughter's eyes. "None of this is your fault. None of it. I do not want you to go down that road."

Kim looked at her mother tearfully, "But, Mom…"

"Kim…" Anne suddenly grinned, "You don't have time for this. You have a beach party to go to tonight, and you will have fun. Is that understood?"

Kim smiled shakily, "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am."

"Besides," Anne smirked, "As much fun as Ronald might have cheering you up, I'd rather not be a grandparent at my age."

"MOTHER!"

V.

"James, where have you and the boys been? You missed seeing Kim and Ron off to their party." Anne teased as she hugged her husband.

James returned the hug, but his expression didn't lighten. "Honey," He looked around at the others, "Barbara, Dean, the boys and I have something you need to see."


	3. Chapter 3

The Silence: Chapter 3

I.

Jean Stoppable sat with her palms clapped over her mouth, her eyes wide. Dean Stoppable sat beside her, one hand unconsciously gripping her thigh, the other opening and closing reflexively. Anne Possible sat with James Possible on the love seat, trying desperately to regain control of her breathing.

Jim Possible hit the off button on the players' control, then glanced at his brother Tim. Both boys turned their gaze to their father.

"Thank you, boys, you did very well. The picture quality isn't your fault. Considering what you had to work with, you did very well indeed."

Slim Possible straightened from the doorway he had been holding up. "If they got those with that jury rigged satellite they shot up, I'd say they did a lot better than just well. Outstanding, boys."

The tweebs flushed in gratification.

"Thanks, but..."

"What do we do..."

"With it? Give it..."

"To the press?"

The adults traded worried stares.

"Wal, if'n it was me," Slim began, "I reckon I'd keep it to myself."

Dean interrupted him, "Slim, those pictures prove my boy saved the world, saved us all, including Kimberly." He glanced apologetically at James and Ann. "Sorry, but..."

"No apology necessary," Ann smiled, "He's saved Kimmy before, more times than she realizes I think. When he gets back I'm going to tell him how grateful I am."

"That's the problem." James judiciously stroked his chin. "The only clear shot is the one of Kimberly hanging from that creatures' hand." He looked at the various incredulous, puzzled, and angry faces around him. "I know it has to be Ronald. You know it has to be Ronald, but as badly as the media has treated Ronald in the past, will they believe us?" He clicked on the remote, stopping the picture at one scene. "As much as we tried, this is the best shot we could get, and look how blurry it is; in none of the shots does Ronald's face show clearly."

"I'll make them believe." Dean stood angrily, "My boy did something heroic and I..."

A slim hand reached up to grasp his arm. "Dear, no."

"What? But I..."

There were tears in Jean's eyes. "Do you remember what happened to the last Jewish man who tried to save the world?"

Dean sat abruptly, all the anger leaving him. "But surely not...in this day and age..."

Slim stepped up to lay a hand on Dean's shoulders. "Pardner, I don't think people have changed all that much. What those pictures show is gonna scare the living bejeebers out of some people when they get over bein' thankful. An we all know what scared people can do."

Jean clasped her husband's hand tightly. "I do not want my boy taken to some kind of lab or held as a possible danger to the govt. I will not allow it." Her voice broke on the last word.

Anne looked at her friend reassuringly. "I agree. Those pictures must remain among ourselves. The danger to Ron is too great. While their intentions would be the best, I know many researchers who would get...shall we say, carried away."

Tim and Jim looked at each other, horrified.

"But, Mom..."

"Those shots..."

"Prove our..."

"Satellite..."

"Worked!"

Anne and James turned to their sons.

"Boys,..."

"We need..."

"To talk."

II.

Anna Possible smiled quietly to herself. In her long life there wasn't much she hadn't seen, although today came close. But, after all, one surprise invasion was, essentially, very like another. Too young to fight when the war started, she had dedicated her life to preventing another. Her career was sidelined by Slim and Jim, but old pros never really retired. She had been a consultant in black ops for years. Something she sometimes wondered if her boys realized. Neither had ever asked where the money came from for their college educations, or questioned her about finances. Slim had once asked her, as a brash teen, if she was working as a stripper at night. Secretly flattered, she still couldn't allow that kind of disrespect. After Slim came back through the shattered door, it was never mentioned again.

When she was assured that Kimberly and Ronald were all right, she had apologized to Mr. Barkin. She had to. Nana silently chided herself. She must be getting old. She hadn't lost her temper like that since Slim had crawled into a bottle after Margaret's death.

Anna looked out at the cheering, laughing teenagers. With the current news black out, caused by the aliens capture of the world's satellites, they just didn't realize the damage. The adults, some of whom, like Mr. Barkin, had been to war, knew better. They were doing their best to pretend for the night that everything was normal. Let the kids have their party. Reality would come soon enough.

Kim glanced over at her grandmother. At some other time she might have resented the chaperonage, but tonight she welcomed her presence. The old woman, who had seen and done so much, reassured her. After Nana moved to Florida, with Wade's help, she had researched her grandmother. What she could find awed her. If her Nana could remain optimistic and helpful after all she'd witnessed, so could Kim. She walked over to hug her fondly.

Nana Possible's smile turned to a frown when the affectionate hug turned into the desperate embrace of a drowning girl. She pulled her head back, "Why, Kimberly Anne, whatever is the matter? Are you getting a chill? I knew I should have brought that sweater I knitted."

Kim chuckled through the sudden tears leaking down her cheeks. "Nana, Nana, don't ever change, please."

"At my age?" Nana chuckled, "Haven't you ever heard of 'old dogs'?"

"You are not a dog." Kim scolded laughingly, "I just...I..." Her head dropped in frustration.

"Dear, you still haven't answered me. What's the matter?"

Green eyes met blue, "Nana, I know you have duties." Kim stepped back, holding up a hand to halt the grim questions that appeared in her grandmother's eyes. "Don't ask how, but I found out..."

"Wade Load." Nana interrupted. "Somebody better get a handle on that young man before somebody steps on him. If you found out that much, then you should know I have followed your career closely, Kimberly. No one who studied your missions even superficially could ignore Mr. Load."

Kim was aghast, "You're not going to report him, are you?"

"No, Kimberly, I'm not. But if your Mr. Load got into my classified files, some people need to rework their security. Next time it might not be 'friendlies'. But never mind that, what were you going to say?"

"Nana, today was just so unexpected...and surprising...and...and..." Kim stammered to a halt.

"True," Nana smiled grimly, "I think no one will ever use the words 'little green men' in quite the same way again."

"No, that's not it." Kim stared searchingly into Nana's eyes. "Will you promise not to repeat what I tell you? To anyone?"

Her brow furrowed in concentration, Nana finally replied, "If this is a matter of national security, I can't make that promise. Otherwise, you have my word."

Kim stared at her grandmother for a moment, then took a deep breath and straightened, as if preparing for a leap into cold water. "Nana, I didn't defeat the Lorwardians, Ron did."

"I know you said he saved you, Kimberly, but..."

"No, Nana, he saved us all. I was out. They'd beaten me," Kim frowned, "although I seem to remember Ron plowing into me." She shook her head, "Never mind, when I woke up, Ron was attacking Warhawk."

"And he won? When you couldn't?" Nana was incredulous.

"Don't ask me how, I don't know." Kim looked away. "And he won't talk to me about it." She finally whispered.

"At all?"

Kim looked over to where her BF was returning a serve in the volleyball game. "He just says 'Not tonight, later.'"

Nana placed one hand reassuringly on Kim's shoulder. "He may be right, Kimberly. Take a little time to calm down and relax before you rehash the fight. If you don't mind me asking, how did Ronald defeat the aliens?"

"Easily, Nana, easily." Kim breathed.

The old woman drew back in astonishment. "Kimberly, I know things can be confusing in a fire fight, but are you trying to tell me that Ronald, your Ronald, beat two aliens that the combined armies of the world couldn't. And did it 'easily?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. That's what bothers me. Has he been able to do this all along? When did this start? And...and is he still my Ron." Kim's head bowed.

"Kimberly, has Ronald changed at all toward you?"

"If I hadn't seen what I saw, I couldn't tell any difference. Other than he won't talk to me about it. I thought we'd never had any secrets..." Kim's voice trailed off."

"Exactly what did he do?"

"Nana, he turned the sky dark, he put all the machines in a whirlwind, he...he floated, and...and he threw those two at their ship."

Nana looked skeptical, "Kimberly, you said you had been knocked out. Now are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

"Nana, I'm sure. Ron did all that, and he floated back to me. In the air!"

"Well, I've seen some _fakirs_ that made it look real, but actually levitating? I don't know about that, and until Ronald decides to either talk or demonstrate, I don't think you do either."

"I guess that's true."

"This is going to sound trite, Kimberly, but give the boy time." Nana began calmly, "He may be just as confused as you are. Give him a little time." She hugged her descendant to her side. "On a more cheerful note. What are you doing after this party?"

Kim's smile was tremulous in gratitude, "I'm not sure. Ron just said it was a surprise and to trust him."

The old eyes sharpened, "And do you?"

Kim's smile grew firmer. "Yes, yes I do." She returned the hug with both arms. "Thanks, Nana."

"Go on, now. You have a young man waiting for you." Nana patted her back and gave her a push on her way. "I'll see you when you get home." She watched her granddaughter run to join the volleyball game. "And I have some questions to ask some old friends."

III.

Kim smiled at the dazed look on her BF's face. No matter what else had happened, she could take heart from his constant reaction to her kisses. If anything, she felt a little smug. Alien fighter or mystic man, she could still short circuit his mind. She almost hated to interrupt the cute goofy smile on Ron's face, but...

"Ron, where are we going?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Where are we going, baby?"

Ron's vacant eyes snapped back into focus. "Going? Oh, oh, yeah. Going. Just head due west, Kimbo, we'll be met."

"Met by whom?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"An old friend, KP, and a wise one."


	4. Chapter 4

The Silence: Chapter r

I.

"All right, boys, enough is enough. I want your promise that you will not reveal that file to anyone." Anne Possible frowned at her sons, arms crossed on her chest, left toe tapping dangerously.

"But, Mom..."

"It worked!"

James Possible frowned at the whine in his son's voices. Glancing at Anne, he could see the tell tale snapping in her eyes that presaged a red head moment. While he hadn't seen one in a while, especially not in conjunction with their children, he instantly recognized the signs. "Boy's, do what your Mother tells you."

Twin beseeching faces turned toward him. "But Dad..." they chorused.

James saw Anne drop her arms, her fists opened and closed, her face flushed, and she opened her mouth to speak. He quickly interjected, "Jim, Tim, I understand." He flinched inwardly as that fiery gaze turned on him. "I honestly do. You two have done something extraordinary, and you want the world to know."

"Yes, sir, but..."

"It worked and it's worth..."

"An A in physics, and no..."

"More of those dopey..."

"Pendulum experiments."

The tweebs huffed in righteous explanation.

"Yeah. we..."

"Finished Newton..."

"Years ago and..."

"We want to get into..."

"Chaos theory mechanics but..."

"Mr. Beaugardis won't let us."

James head snapped back in dismay. "Your teacher has you doing basic experimental motion studies? Of all the..." He turned to Anne. "I thought we agreed with the skip program in order to challenge the boys not..."

Anne glared, "James, **focus!"**

James blinked, "Oh, right, right." He turned back to his boys. "Jim, Tim, I do understand the frustration of having an experiment work out and then not being able to release the data. Why, I once created a black hole singularity in the lab." He frowned. "But would those bureaucrats in the office let me release the results? Nooooo. I'm telling you..."

"James! Focus!"

"Dear? Oh, right, right. So, at any rate, you can see I do understand your frustration but..." Looking at his sons, he realized he had lost them "Boys?"

"A black hole..."

"Singularity..."

"In the lab..." Twin blue eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Anne frowned, "Boys, do we have your promise?"

Four blue orbs turned to her.

"What? Oh, sure..."

"We promise."

The twins were practically dancing in place with excitement.

"May we be excused..."

"Please?" The two turned and ran out of the room. Faintly Anne heard

"Black hole singularity..."

"With a microwave."

Anne and James stared at each other in dismay.

"What have we done?" They chorused.

II.

Kim turned her head to glance at her boyfriend. Ron had the seat tilted back, his eyes closed, his body relaxed, and a contented smile on his lips. Kim shook her head in wonder. How he could smile like that after what they had learned she didn't understand. The automatic pilot Wade had installed had allowed them only a short cuddle session before...

_"Kim! Quick, you have to...gaack!"_

_Kim glanced irritably at the view screen. "Get over it, Wade. Or give us a ring tone." She giggled, "Might want to make that a ring bong!"_

_Wade had his eyes covered with one hand while his other typed furiously. "But...ah...but...Kim...you...you...ah...Is it clear?" Wade cleared his throat in embarrassment._

_With a reluctant sigh, Kim slid off Ron's lap into the driver's seat. "All right, Wade, what is it."_

_Wade barely lowered his hand, then gasped in relief, allowing his fingers to fall to their natural place on his keyboard. "Kim, you have to...have to...something very important, you have to..."_

_The SlothRL 4.0 flipped in the sky. Only the speed of the tumbling allowed Kim and Ron to stay in their seats. Quickly fastening safety belts, Kim turned to Ron. "What in the world was that?"_

_Wade snapped his fingers, jerking both teens attention back to him. "I remember what I was going to tell you!" He chortled. "You have to land right now!"_

_Kim tilted the nose of the Sloth and accelerated toward the ground. As the g-forces pushed them back into their seats, Ron yelled triumphantly, "There! Seven o'clock, high."_

_Kim managed to turn her head, glancing back over her shoulder. She saw two fast moving planes climbing. As she watched, they tilted over, coming straight towards her. "What in the..."_

_"No time, Kim, just hang on." Wade shouted._

_The steering wheel jerked in Kim's hands as the Sloth began violent maneuvering, picked up even more speed and headed straight down._

_**"WAAAAADE!" **Neither teen thought to call jinx as the car made a double s maneuver so close to the ground Kim later swore she had leaves in her hair. The Sloth righted itself, made a ninety degree bank into a side road, then slowed enough for the wheels to touch down. Still at high speed, the car split off onto a dirt road, finally coming to a stop under some overhanging tree limbs._

_Kim finally managed to release her white knuckled hands from the steering wheel. "Wade...Wade...that...that..."_

_A twin roar drowned her out as two fighters flew over at tree top level._

_"Sorry, Kim," A strangely sheepish Wade muttered. "they were arming missiles."_

_"Ok," Kim finally gasped, "but how..."_

_"Oh, I just took control from here." Wade smirked, "I had a better situational picture than you did, so I thought I'd get you away from them and on the ground."_

_"I thought you were at the party?" Ron choked._

_"I am, and later I'm going to show Reagar and the tweebs what a real destructo ray can do." Wade bragged._

_"Then how..."_

_"I have a mobile set up in my Mom's van." Wade shrugged, "Anyway, are you two all right?"_

_"Other than terminal heart failure, I guess so. Ron?" Kim looked over at her pale partner._

_"All...uh...all good here, KP." Ron's smile was present but extremely shaky._

_"Ok, mind telling me what that was all about, Wade? Why are American fighters, I assume they were American, trying to kill us?" Kim gritted._

_In a curiously Ron like gesture, Wade began rubbing the back of his neck. "Just a little glitch, Kim, really...ah...nothing to...I mean...It's Ron's fault!"_

_Ron tried to sit up but the safety belt slammed him back. "What! How did I get the Air Force ticked off? I didn't do anything!"_

_"Yes, you did!" Wade was adamant, "You remember when I was working on the electronics of the SlothRL 4.0 and you asked if there was anyway to do that with people?"_

_Kim saw the light bulb of memory flare in Ron's eyes, right before his head fell into his hands. "Wade, we've had this conversation before! I have lots of ideas, most people don't..."_

_"Would one of you two mind explaining what's going on?" Kim growled._

_Ron's shaking head remained in his hands. Kim turned to glare at her shrinking tech genius._

_"Well, ah, I was installing the IFF and Ron said wouldn't it be great if we could do that with people." Wade quavered._

_"IFF?"_

_"International Friend or Foe transponder." Ron mumbled._

_"Right, and Ron came up with the great idea to make something that would do the same thing with people." Wade's enthusiasm buoyed him up. "It was a really intriguing idea, and I may have something in a few..."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kim interrupted, "I think I see where this is going. You got all caught up in a new idea and flaked on the installation. Right?"_

_"Welll, I wouldn't put it that way, but..." Wade twiddled his thumbs, looking everywhere but at his team leader._

_Kim held her stern frown for only a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "It's all right, Wade, with my father and brothers, how could I not understand? Did you find out anything."_

_"Well, yes and no." The tech maven looked distinctly disgusted. "I can do it, but it would take a custom design, really just a broadcasting micro chip. Problem is that wouldn't help with strangers and you already know your enemies."_

_"Never mind, you'll get it." Kim encouraged her friend. "What about the IFF, and why did those planes want to shoot us down?"_

_"The parts haven't come in yet for the latest tech, and no sense putting in an old version at this stage. When you get back will be soon enough. As to the F-15s..." Wade paused to listen a moment, his multitasking mind in overdrive. "All right, I think I've got an idea. My system is set up to watch for you, Ron, and anything that might be a danger. When the air controllers went on alert in the air space you were in, my system alerted me. When I got to the van, the controllers were vectoring the fighters to you."_

_"I get that, but why would they want to shoot at us?" Ron asked._

_"Simple, they're embarrassed." Wade grinned._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"The military really didn't do too well against the Lowardians," Wade began, "And the Air Force really blew it. Multiple hostile craft invaded US air space, landed and commenced attacking before the air force could get off the ground. Those planes that did get off didn't get permission to attack until it was too late. Most of the walkers were in among the cities and population by then and the politicians were threatening to raise cain if the military destroyed their constituents."_

_"I take it this happened to all the military?" Kim asked._

_"Pretty much, the only times the army had any success were the few places they caught the walkers out in the open and could use their heavy stuff. Even then the casualties were high."_

_"How high?" Kim asked quietly._

_"Average, one and a half tank companies per walker." Wade looked down at his board, fists momentarily clenched. "Other countries had pretty much the same results, except many didn't hesitate to fire on their own cities, and the casualties are enormous. Both in material and people."_

_"How...how many?" Ron managed._

_"No idea. With the satellites down, world wide coverage is limited. The only satellite that's working 100 per cent is the tweebs jury rigged, and it's strictly local. Geo-synchronous orbit."_

_"OK," Kim swallowed heavily, "Two questions. One, why did the planes try to shoot us down, and two, have you told anyone else?"_

_Wade's eyes were beginning to look haunted as the pirated reports continued to come in. "One, you didn't have an IFF. As far as the military is concerned, after the attack, if you don't identify immediately, you're a foe. ROE is now shoot it down, we'll investigate later. Two, no, I just started finding all this out when my system alerted me."_

_"Can you keep it to yourself for now? Let the others have their night?" Kim asked sympathetically. _

_"Doesn't matter." Wade looked suddenly weary. "I'm going to ask Mom take me back to my room. I may be able to learn more with the system I have there."_

_"All right, Wade. And Wade?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Take care of yourself, please and thank you."_

_"Right, out." Wade's image faded._

Kim shook the recent memories away, then leaned over and gently kissed her BF.

"Ummm, more please..." A groggy Ron whispered, his lips reaching for more when Kim withdrew.

Flattered, Kim still managed to hold Ron off with one palm on his chest. "Later, cuddle king, later. First we need to talk."

The dreaded code words 'We need to talk' snapped Ron fully awake. _"She wouldn't ...noooo...get ahold of yourself...not after she called me cuddle king...she wouldn't...would she?"_

Understanding the panic that lit Ron's brown eyes, Kim sighed, then leaned over for a quick kiss. "Ron, you have to get over that. When I say we need to talk, all I mean is we need to talk."

"O...OK, KP, what do you want to talk about?" Reassured, Ron sat up.

"Oh, I don't know," Kim began, "How about where are we going? You said go west, but we were flying then. When we got on the ground all you would say is 'West, please.' So now I'm asking. I've been driving west for over an hour. If we were still flying we'd be almost at the Pacific, and I still have to get home sometime tonight. We can't go much further on the ground before we have to turn around."

"We'll be met." Ron reassured her.

"OK, that's another thing. Who's going to meet us, and does it have anything to do with what happened?" The silence stretched so long Kim began to wonder if Ron was going to answer when he drew a deep breath.

"KP, what do you know about Yamanuchi?"

Deciding to humor her BF, Kim answered. "I know it's a secret Ninja school, that thinks you are it's Chosen One." She grinned. "I also know it has one student who had better have meant what she said if she wants to stay healthy."

The remark went right over Ron's head. "So far, so good. What do you know about the Mystical Monkey Power?"

"I know that idiot Monty Fiske thinks it's some kind of magical force that belongs to him."

Something about Kim's tone alerted Ron. "And what do you believe, KP."

"What?" Kim looked away.

"What do you believe about the Power?"

"Ron, I..." Kim stuttered to a halt, still refusing to look at her BF.

"KP, you won't hurt my feelings, just tell me the truth."

Kim still refused to look at him. Her hands clasped nervously in her lap she said, "Ron, I know that Monkey Fist thinks it's something supernatural. And I've heard you talk about it as if it's a different person." She halted.

"Go on."

"Well, I just can't...couldn't believe in that. I always believed that you used it as a crutch or excuse. You could use it in an emergency, but the rest of the time it...it..."

"Let me continue to be a loser?" Ron smiled gently.

"No! You are not and never were a loser." Kim's head snapped towards Ron, her hands unclenching to reach and grasp his shirt. "Don't you ever say that again."

Ron pulled Kim into a gentle embrace, lightly stroking her hair. "I promise, Kim, I promise." He pulled back, "You said 'believed', what do you believe now?"

Kim cast down her eyes to where her fingers fiddled with his shirt buttons. "I don't know." She looked up, "After what I saw today, I don't know what to believe."

Ron continued stroking Kim's hair thoughtfully. "KP, would it make you feel more comfortable if you though of it as an energy field that I can tap into in times of stress."

Kim looked doubtful.

"Look, KP, you know that a lot of researchers think that we all have some psychic powers that we don't use, right?"

Kim nodded seriously, "I've heard the theory that ancient man used powers that were weak and that modern mankind has allowed to atrophy. Mainly because we built machines that could do a better job."

"That's the idea. Well, what if the energy in the monkey statues just opened parts of Monty and my brains so we could tap into those forgotten areas?"

Kim looked doubtful, "Well, that would certainly be more logical, but it still..."

Ron overrode her, "If you accept that, how hard is it to think of Yamanuchi, an ancient school, as having techniques to use those areas? Call it tradition, or training, or whatever."

"Wellll..."

Ron grinned, "I vote we don't worry about it, and you talk to your Mom as soon as you can, see what she says." He turned his head and grinned, "Besides, I think our welcoming committee is here."

Kim looked out to the clearing beyond the trees. An almost silent, camouflaged hover craft was descending.


	5. Chapter 5

The Silence: Chapter

I.

"Yori? What are they doing?" Kim frowned as she watched Ron and Sensei disappear into the shadows of the tree line.

"I..." Yori looked embarrassed. "I do not know, Possible-san."

Kim's eyes hardened. "Okay, number one, it's just Kim. Number two, so not in the mood for more Yamanuchi secrets."

Yori bowed slightly in apology. "Nor am I, ah, Kim-san. I simply do not know. Sensei has not spoken since we left Japan."

"But I thought you..." Kim trailed off, unsure how to voice her question.

"I am a student, Kim-san," Yori laughed, "there are many far senior to me at Yamanuchi. If I seem...favored...I believe it is because I am the proof of Sensei's wisdom. I am the first female student to be admitted to the school. By excelling, I have demonstrated Sensei's superior foresight over those who wished to remain all male."

"But..." Kim stuttered.

"Japan is a very modern, yet also a very traditional country, Kim-san." Yori smiled tolerantly. "But we digress. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Did the aliens attack Japan?" Kim asked.

"Yes. We were preparing to leave the school and mount what action we could when Sensei came out of his chambers, ordering a plane to be readied." Yori's eyes shadowed in memory. "I could see the smoke of the cities across the horizon as we left."

"How bad was it?" Kim asked tentatively.

"I do not know. Once satellite reception was lost, we had to rely on radios, and the mountains limit our reception greatly. We received broken and scattered reports of disaster only." Her brows rose in question. "I assume you and Ron-san did something?"

"Ron, mainly." Kim said absently. Pictures of the lovely country she had seen in ruins flashed in her mind. She forced the images away. "Were you attacked on the way here?"

"Why would we be attacked." Yori asked in astonishment.

"Well, the IFF wasn't working in my car on the way here and the air force..."

"I understand. No, our plane has standard diplomatic recognition signals. The only danger would be when we deviated to come here, and when we return. Officially, we are on the ground at a private air field outside of Sacramento. The plane has stealth capabilities and our pilot flew knap of the earth on the way here."

"The damage the Lowardians did probably helped." Kim automatically tried to defend her countries guardians.

"Undoubtedly." Yori agreed. "Lowardians? Is that what the aliens are called?"

"That's what they called themselves."

"Did they give any reason for attacking?"

"Revenge." Kim grimaced at Yori's questioning look. "I defeated one of them on her first visit. She had some whack idea that Dr. Drakken was the 'great blue' of one of her people's legends. She was going to help him take over the world."

"And you defeated her?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ron-san did not join you in this fight?" Yori looked amazed.

"He had to stay at the game. He was the star of the team you know." Kim smirked.

"Yes, so we have heard." The two stood in silence a moment. "So, Kim-san?"

"Yes?"

"The aliens were seeking revenge upon the planet for your actions when they attacked?"

"I guess." Kim couldn't figure where Yori was going with this.

One slim finger tapped the ninja's chin in thought. "It could be said then, that this is all your fault, Kim-san, ne?"

Kim gaped.

"To paraphrase Ron-san, can you pay for this, Kim-san?"

II.

For a moment as Sensei and Ron returned, Kim received the impression of great sorrow, great loss. She watched as Sensei bowed deeply to Ron, while Ron replied with only a stiff nod. Then the wise old teacher turned toward the plane.

"I must go, Kim-san." Yori bowed, "Until we meet again."

"Uh-right, next time."

The ninja strode rapidly toward her teacher and the plane, pausing only to bow deeply to Ron. Straightening, she clasped him in a crushing hug, then hurried after her teacher. The hatch closed behind her. Immediately, the engines spooled up, the plane lifted, turned, and began moving off.

The whisper jets were so soft, Kim would have missed it if she wasn't already looking.

"You ready, KP?"

Kim turned her gaze from the departing plane to her BFBF. "You want to tell me what that was all about, Ron?"

Ron's hand went to his neck instinctively. "Yeah, well, it's kind..."

"No, Ron. No more secrets, please." Kim pulled Ron into a tight embrace, rubbing her face into his shoulder. "Tell me."

Ron's arms automatically clasped Kim to him. "It's not really a secret secret, Kimbo, it's just..."

"Ron?"

"Okay, okay, Sensei wanted me to go back to Japan."

Kim pulled her head back to look into his brown eyes, "So? I'm sure we can..."

"You don't understand, KP. With him, like right now. We sort of had a disagreement about it."

Kim leaned back further in astonishment that Ron would deny someone he admired so much. "You said no? What did Sensei say?"

"Uh-huh. He wasn't real happy about it."

Kim reached to kiss her BF lightly, before taking his hand. "You can tell me the rest on the way. Let's go home."

III.

"Man am I glad Wade could modify the Kimmunicator to transmit an IFF and explain it to the air force." Ron said as he opened the door to his home. "We'd still be on the road otherwise."

"And what have we learned from this?" Kim teased.

"Ah, to keep my mouth shut around Wade?"

"Good boy."

"You know, we really need to talk to Wade. What if I started off on ideas like I did with the Seniors?"

Kim shuddered, "Let's not even go there." She tapped Ron on the shoulder, "Where do I sleep?"

Ron reached for her, a large grin breaking on his face. "Well, I have a few idea..."

"Good evening, Ronald. Or should I say Good Morning?" A stern voice asked from the darkened living room. A light clicked on.

"Mr. Dr. P.? I was just...ah..."

James turned toward his daughter. "Did you have fun, Kimmie-cub?"

Kim hurried to hug her father, whispering in his ear, "You really shouldn't tease Ron like that, Daddy."

He answered he just as softly, "I know, but it's so much fun to see his reaction."

Kim stepped back, shaking her head at her dad. "The question still remains, where do I sleep?"

Anne stood up from where she had been resting on the couch. "We've laid your ground pad and sleeping bag on the floor in Ron's room, Kim." She noticed Ron trying manfully to hide a wide smile. "Nana is asleep in Ron's bed, so try not to wake her." She laughed inwardly at how quickly Ron's grin dissolved. "We had intended for the boys to sleep here in the living room, and for Slim to use the fold away in the couch. But when the three of them got back from the party, they decided to pitch tents in the back yard."

"Okay, where's Ron going to sleep if Nana and I steal his room?" Kim glanced playfully at her BF.

"In the tree house, KP." Ron answered firmly. At her questioning look he shuddered, "It's either that or share bed space with the garden gnome. No way that's happening." He went to a closet and began pulling out blankets.

"Before you leave, Ronald, there's a tape I'd like you to watch." James announced. "I have a few questions."

IV.

Silence clouded the room when the tape finished. Kim huddled on the couch, clutching Ron's arm. Questions flashed in her mind like semaphores. She finally settled on one she could wrap her disbelief around. "Ron, what did he say?"

Ron looked like he wanted to be anywhere but beside her. "Who, KP?"

"Warhawk. When he was dangling me. What did he say?"

Brown eyes fled from hers, "Ah...nothing important, Kim, really."

"Ron?"

"I'm curious, too. What did he say?" Anne added.

Ron looked at the two redheads, wondering if twin PDP's were coming his way. "Nothing much, really. Just that Warmonga could have you."

"Have her? What do you mean 'Have her'? James frowned. "I would think an advanced race would be beyond slavery."

Ron gave a wide yawn, looking at his watch. "Wow, would you look at the time. I'm really beat and I guess I better..."

Twin growls of "Ron!" halted his attempted escape.

"She...she wasn't going to make KP a slave, Mr. Dr. P." Ron finally choked. "He was gong to have her mounted."

"What?" James asked in confusion. "Mounted?"

"A trophy, sir. A taxidermist."

Ron left before the stunned three could question him further.

V.

Ron laid the blankets out on the couch. Better the tree house than the garage he reassured himself.

"hinc...hi!"

Ron turned to look at the opening in the floor. "Rufus, buddy. Did you have a good time?"

"Yep, but...tweebs taak too much. Seep."

"Okay, bud." Ron laughed. "You want to find a corner of the blanket?"

"yep...here." Rufus reached behind him and dragged a plush figure bigger than he was through the hatch. "Found."

"Rufus! KP is going to be so happy. You found him?"

"Uh-huh. T'rn tho'."

Ron examined the soft cuddle buddy. There was a large gash in one side that the stuffing was coming out of. He began to rummage through the drawers in a small cabinet. "Now where did I put...Ah-hah!" Ron stood, holding a needle and thread in his hand. Rufus ran to his little box and pulled out a rain coat. "Aw c'mon Rufus, I'm not that bad."

Rufus nodded dubiously, but refused to remove his wet weather gear.

VI.

Kim eased up the ladder as quietly as she could. If Ron was asleep, she didn't want to wake him. But he had been so upset earlier. She eased her head through the hatch and looked around the moon lit room. Tears sparkled in her eyes when she saw Ron. He was asleep, still dressed, on top of the blanket. Clutched in his bandaged fingers was her repaired Pandaroo. Quietly, cautiously, she went back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaprer 6

I.

James held his inevitable cup of coffee, shooting surreptitious glances at his wife from behind it's shield. He thought about last night. While his personal image of his wife had not been wounded, it had been scratched a bit. Anne had remained silent from the living room to the Stoppable's guest room. When he flipped the light switch on, a glance at her unshadowed face shocked him. Anne's lips were thinned, her jaw clenched to the point of quivering.

As Anne prepared for bed in the bathroom, James considered asking her what was wrong. One glance at her face when she emerged, combined with over twenty years of marriage, convinced him to remain silent, instead pulling her into a gentle hug when she laid down. She snuggled back against him, but remained silent. James held her, his thoughts returning to Ron's revelation. His own universe had floundered in the wake of the days events. He was an explorer. A man who sought to unlock the unknown. He was convinced that any life intelligent enough to reach for the stars, would be advanced enough to have foregone war. Obviously he was wrong, and it shook his very foundations. James remembered laughing at the science fiction movies and books of his youth, portraying the monsters from outer space. He would never laugh at them again.

Anne rolled over, grasping him urgently, her body quivering. He held her, lightly stroking her hair in quiet reassurance. Shortly, he felt her relax, sleep beginning to overtake her. As her body began to slumber, James heard her mutter something.

"What was that, honey?" He whispered.

"Hope they knew." Anne mumbled.

"Who?"

"Aliens..."

James pulled back, staring at his wife's head. She snuggled closer.

"Knew what, Anne?" James inquired softly.

"Going to die." Anne's voice was soft with sleep, "Hope they knew."

James tensed, then resumed stroking his sleeping wife's hair. That his Anne, his gentle, caring, loving Anne could think such a thing.

James began to learn how to hate.

II.

The families slowly gathered at the breakfast table. Ron and the tweebs had yet to make an appearance; in Ron's case, Kim had insisted he be allowed to sleep. As to the tweebs, everyone was enjoying the temporary peace and quiet.

Kim took a small sip of her coffee. "Dad, have you shown Nana the tape?"

Nana turned, interrupting her conversation with Jean. "What tape?" she frowned at her youngest, instantly reducing him to awkward teenager. "Are you trying to keep something from your mother?"

James glanced nervously between the two women, "Well, ah, you see..."

Anna lost her frown, chuckling, "It's all right, James, Jean showed me the tape earlier, while you and Slim were out."

Slim snorted, one finger going up to tip back his stetson. "When are you gonna learn, Squirt? Mama's had one step on me since we were kids, and I've had two steps on you." He winked at Kim. "You'd think a shore nuff rocket scientist would be able to do basic math, wouldn't you, Kim?"

Kim giggled, "You'd think, Uncle Slim."

Anna turned a gimlet eye on her eldest. "And have you talked to my granddaughter yet, Timothy?"

Slim turned scarlet, one hand removing his hat, while the other rubbed his neck. "It's Slim, Ma." He muttered before nervously looking at her. "Ah, about that, see..."

"You haven't talked to Joss yet?" Anna frowned, her arms crossing, her toe tapping.

"_Your turn in the barrel, big brother." _James laughed behind the shelter of his cup. His mother's stern gaze turned on him.

"And you, James Timothy Possible, why haven't you helped your big brother get in touch with your niece?"

James paled, "Ah, well, about that, see..."

"Do I have to do everything myself? Men." Anna snorted. "Kimberly, may I borrow your Kimmunicator to speak to Wade, please."

As Kim reached in her pocket, Slim waved her to stop. "Ah, Ma, it won't do any good."

"And just why not?"

"Well," James answered for his gasping brother, "Slim and I went to the space center this morning, before anyone else was up. He was worried about Joss."

"See, Mom, Joss is on a true west trip and the only way to contact her is the chaperons cell phone." Slim ground to a halt at his mother's look.

"Go on, James." Anna nodded.

James swallowed heavily. "We reached her school principle, and the sponsor of the trip on landline. That's how we have the cell number. They were reluctant to give it out over the phone, but Slim finally persuaded them."

"Told 'em ah'd strap both their hides to ol' Tornado and set him to random fight if they didn't." Slim muttered under his breath.

James shot his brother a "_Shut up, idiot!"_ look and continued. "Mama, with all the satellites down, the few that are coming back on line are being held pretty close. Mainly govt. and official communications only. We're supposed to be called, here, when they manage to put the call through."

Nana sat thoughtfully, tapping her fingers on the table. "Not good enough, boys. Kimberly, get Wade."

"Ma," Slim protested, "We thought if all else failed, we'd call Wade in a few hours. He's only twelve and he had a hard night. We thought we'd let him sleep a while."

One gray eyebrow rose questioningly. "That's nice, Slim, but at times like this, irrelevant." The old woman turned to her granddaughter. "Besides, Kimberly, does Wade sleep?"

Kim's grin slipped as those hard, knowing eyes focused on her. "Sure he does." She paused. "Well, he has to, doesn't he? I mean..."

"Have you ever called him when he wasn't awake?"

"Ah, no, but he's been in his pajamas!" Kim smiled in triumph.

The eyebrow quirked again. "Doesn't prove a thing. Call him."

"Yes, Ma'am."

III.

"Sen-sei, your tea." Yori set the tray on the table beside her master, bowing. She began to back away.

"Wait."

Yori stopped, her hands folded demurely in front of her.

After a moment, twinkling eyes looked up at her. "Did you enjoy your conversation with Possible-San?"

"Master?'

"Did she agree with your assessment of your talent?'

"I do not understand, Sen-sei."

"I believe the phrase was _"I am getting better at the American style humor, yes?". _The old master's lip twitched.

Yori's eyes widened. How did he know of that?

"Did Possible-san agree with your judgment?"

Yori stuttered, "Ah, not entirely, Sen-sei, no."

"The fruit should not be plucked before it is ripe." Sen-sei nodded wisely.

Yori bowed in acceptance. _"As Ron-san would say, ninja gardening tips, so unnecessary."_

Sensei smiled, "Prepare yourself, we leave for Middleton in an hour."

"For how long, Master?"

"As the Americans say, a watched pot never boils. For as long as we are needed. You may go." The aged master turned his attention to the scroll he had been reading.

"Hai." Yori backed from the room.

IV.

Ron lay on a bed of clouds, his fingers lightly stroking Kim's back, gradually easing up under her crop top, while she nibbled on his neck and ears. "Ahhhh, KP, that's so..."

"Greetings, young master."

KP vanished.

Ron froze. "Even in my dreams...Just when it's getting..." He turned resignedly, "Hello, Sensei."

The wise old teacher nodded, eyes laughing. "I am sorry, but this visit was needed."

Ron fell back into the clouds, "No offense, Sen-sei, but your timing..."

"I thought my timing was very good, Ron-sama. Would you have wanted me to wait?"

Remembering where his dream was headed, Ron frantically shook his head. "NO! Ah, no Sen-sei, your timing is just fine." He sat up. "What dire news do you have for me this time? These visits of yours are never about the fam' or just to chat about the weather."

"My news is not dire, Ron-sama. I merely wished to tell you that Yori and I will arrive in Middleton today."

"Ok, why?" Ron asked, before his eyes widened. "You're not gonna put a smack down on me for not coming to Yamanuchi, are you? I really..."

"No, Ron-sama. It is merely that if you will not come to Yamanuchi, Yamanuchi must come to you."

"Why?" Ron repeated. "The bad guys are beat. Sure, the world's got major repairs to do, but I told you, KP needs me here." Ron leaned forward confidentially, "She's gonna want to take the blame for this, and I can't let her."

Sen-sei bowed. "You are correct. Yori did not realize the depth of Possible-san's guilt. I have already spoken to her."

"Yori? What's Yori got to do with this?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Ah, that is...Only other song birds truly understand the nightingale. I believe it is time for you to awaken now, Stoppable-sama. I will speak to you later." Sen-sei's image vanished as Ron felt warm lips awakening him.

"_Great, ninja nature tips."_ Ron slowly began to rise from his dreams.

V.

When she felt Ron beginning to return her kiss, Kim gradually pulled back.."Good morning, BF." She whispered.

"And a great morning to you, too, KP." Ron grinned back. "Most definitely a bon diggety way to wake up."

Kim grinned back, then lightly kissed him again. "Just one question." She cooed against Ron's mouth.

"Ummm?"

"Why are you dreaming of Yori?"


	7. Chapter 7

Silence: Chapter 7

I.

"Um...ah...Yori?" Ron squeaked.

"Yori...yep." Rufus squeaked, before Ron's glare sent him back under the blanket.

Kim brought her head back down, until her nose was almost rubbing Ron's, her eyes staring into his. "Yes, Yori. Why is my BF dreaming about Yori?"

"_I'm already dead_." Ron mentally shrugged, reaching up to pull KP that fraction closer. Kim's eyes widened for a moment as their lips joined.

"Mmmm-mmm? Uh...mmmmmm." Her eyes closed as Ron took charge. Without breaking contact, he rolled until they were side by side.

"I was...dreaming...of...you. Not...Yori." He whispered, spacing the words with little kisses.

Kim's arms tightened slightly. "That's nice." She whispered dreamily. "You were dreaming of me..." Her whisper trailed off as Ron moved to lick right beneath her ear. "You were dreaming of me...with Yori?"

Two strong arms released Ron's neck, jammed between the two, then straightened, propelling Ron off the couch onto the floor. He landed on his back with a whuff of surprised air exploding out.

"KP? What..."

Kim knelt on the couch, arms folded on her chest, a scowl on her forehead, glaring down at her BF. "Just what kind of dreams are you having about me, Ronald Dean Stoppable? That include Yori!"

Ron looked horrified. "NO! No, Kim, I wasn't having those kind of dreams, well, I was, but it was totally you I was dreaming about, honest, you. I...I'm shutting up now."

Kim held up a hand to slow him down, her scowl lightening. "Calm down, Ron. So how did Yori come in to this?"

"Sensei mentioned her."

"Sensei? You're dreaming about you, me, and Sensei?"

Ron stared at her a moment in confusion, then he gagged, "No, oh man, that is beyond wrong sick."

KP quirked one brow in question.

Ron swallowed heavily. "See, we, you and me, we...ah...we were at someplace alone, just...ah...enjoying each other and...ah...KP, you know how every time we've started to get close for the last year, something interrupts us?"

The corner of Kim's lips quivered, as she nodded, "Uh-huh." Her scowl reappeared, "Usually Wade."

"Right. Anyway...you know, come to think of it, it's almost been like he could tell whenever we were getting close." Ron looked at the ceiling in thought. "Like he could monitor our reactions. Like he had us tagged or something, y'know, like they do those wild animals they want to track." Ron's gaze fell to look at his girlfriend in alarm. "You don't think..."

Kim rubbed the back of her neck, her face flushed, "Ah...noooo, no, that would be...ah...ferociously unethical...it...ah...never mind that, you were explaining?"

"Oh, right, well, that's it."

"What's it?"

"We were beginning to get close and well, we were interrupted."

A wicked grin began to flicker on Kim's lips. "You mean even in your dreams..."

Ron nodded with his best lost puppy look.

KP began to giggle, "I guess Daddy really got to you, didn't he​?" She managed before collapsing sideways in laughter.

Ron grinned goofily. _"Man, dodged that bullet. But what do I say when Sensei and Yori show up?"_

II.

Dean and Jean Stoppable entered the kitchen with their arms laden with grocery bags. "Good morning, everyone." Jean trilled. "I see the boys are finally up."

Anne reached to help with the bags. "Well, all but one. Kim went out to see if she could wake him up. What is all this?"

"We needed to stock up." Dean explained. "There are a few more mouths to feed than the four that usually eat here."

James and Slim both stood, reaching for their wallets. "Let's split that tab." James said.

"Right, no need in you having to foot the bill, partner." Slim agreed.

"Tell you what." Dean grinned. "You two can go next time."

"NO!" Exploded from Anne and Anna.

At Jean's inquiring look, Anne expanded. "Only if you want to eat five alarm chili or micro wave dinners until someone goes back to the market."

Both Possible men flushed. "Hey, we're not that bad." James protested.

Anna crossed her arms and quirked one brow.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with ma chili." Slim muttered.

Anna focused on her eldest. "Three meals a day? How that baby has survived so long I will never understand."

Slim mumbled.

"Speak up."

Slim glanced up, then his eyes skittered away from his mother. "We, ah, eat most of our meals in the cook shack with the hands." He wilted under the scornful stares of three women.

"Isn't it a beautiful day."

Slim turned gratefully to the interruption. "Kimmie, you seem to have perked right up."

Kim smiled, "A little Ronshine goes a long way, Uncle Slim."

Anne interceded quickly when she saw her husband's face. "Is that Pandaroo, Kimmie?"

Kim glanced down at the plush clutched in her left arm. A soft, loving smile formed on her lips. "Yes," she replied softly, "Ron fixed him."

James looked at his wife, then at his daughter. Whatever he had intended to say died in his throat. "Ah, Kimmie-cub, how did Ronald find him?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Kim whispered, hugging her bedmate. Her voice strengthened, "But, thanks, Daddy, that's another question that miracle boy is going to answer."

"Where is Ronald?" Jean asked, putting canned goods in the pantry, "Couldn't you wake him?"

"He's up, Mrs. Stoppable, but he wanted a shower before breakfast." Kim answered.

"I hope with all the showers all ready taken this morning, that the water's had time to heat." Dean smiled.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

"Guess not."

III.

"Are you through, Ronnie?" Kim asked, softly stroking her BF's hair.

"Yep. Mrs. P. you make great pancakes. What do you put in the batter?"

Anne quirked one brow, "Ron, I've eaten your pancakes, and waffles, and french toast. I don't think you need any hints from me."

Ron smiled sheepishly, he didn't want to seem falsely modest. "Thanks, Mrs. P., but every cook has their own way. You can never learn too much."

"Now that the compliments are out of the way," Anna spoke up, "I have a few questions and a request."

Ron looked at Nana warily. "Ok, like what Mrs. Possible. I'm an open book."

Anna smiled, "With a few missing pages, I understand. Kimberly told me about what you did to the aliens last night."

Ron sent a betrayed look at his girlfriend.

KP blushed, but held his gaze. "I had to talk to someone, Ronnie. You know Nana can keep a secret. Don't you trust her? Or me?" Kim ended with a wounded look.

"Ah, sure, I mean, of course I do, KP, it's just that...ah..."

"Ronald." Nana's firm voice jerked his gaze back to her. "I have told no one. I will not tell anyone without your permission. I give you my word. However, I would like to know exactly what happened."

Ron stared at her a moment in question. As Kim watched, she saw his 'serious' face emerge. Finally, with a nod to himself he answered Anna.

"Mrs. Possible, I can't tell you," he looked around the table, "any of you, how it happened. KP knows a little, but a man is coming who can decide how much to say."

He raised his hand palm out in answer to the babble of indignant questions that erupted.

"Mrs. Possible, I think you know him." He looked at his GFBF, "Kim, you'll just have to trust me. I made a promise."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable nodded. They knew their son's seriousness when it came to promises. The Possibles grimaced in frustration, but nodded in acquiescence.

Anna looked thoughtful before she finally nodded. "Someone I know, huh? Well, we'll see. Now, I need you and Kimberly to do something for me. We cannot reach Joss, I'd like to know that she's alright."

Kim blushed, then paled. "Oh, my gosh. I forgot about Joss."

"Man, of course we'll help." Ron immediately said. He turned to Slim. "You want to come with us, sir?

Slim straightened from his usual counter lean. "If ya'll don't think ah'll slow ya down, Ah'd appreciate it."

Kim stood, "Ok, Ron, mission time. Do I stll have spare gear in the guest room?"

"Yep, full set, KP."

The two teens left with Slim to prepare. "And don't listen to any arguments. You bring her back here, you understand?" Anna shouted.

A chorus of "Yes, Ma'am" answered her.

Anna turned to the remaining adults, "Now let's start getting organized around here."

IV.

"Aikido Sama, thank you for the gracious loan of your facilities."

"I am honored, Sensei, that I may be of service."

"We will arrive at the Middleton airport in three hours, Aikido sama. Will that give you enough time?"

"Assuredly. All shall be as you request."

"_Domo Arrigato_, until we meet in person."

Closing his phone,Sensei turned to his pupil, "Come, Yori, Stoppable Sama's training may wait no longer."


	8. Chapter 8

Silence: Chapter 8

I.

"I don't know, Wade, I'm still not too thrilled with the pilotless plane idea." Ron complained.

"In this case, since I didn't have any input on the control interface, neither am I." Wade's face grimaced in the kimmunicator's screen.

Kim pulled the kimmunicator away from her BF. "Did you have to say that?" She asked, exasperated. "I just spent ten minutes convincing him it was safe."

"Sorry, Kim." Wade shrunk in his chair, "It's just I worry about you guys."

Kim softened, "I know, and we appreciate it. But why this transportation? The Sloth could have gotten us there with all those spankin' add ons you and the tweebs have done."

"Well, Ron and I..."

"You and Ron what?" Kim glanced suspiciously at her BFBF.

Ron gulped. "Well, KP, see, we thought..." He leaned into the kimmunicator screen. "Little help here?"

Wade stared back, "Ah... your idea, Ron."

Kim crossed her arms, "Give." She demanded.

Ron's hand went up, characteristically, to rub his neck. "See, KP, it was like this, when you were changing, I called Wade to update him."

"Go on."

"I just had a thought that if Slim here was worried, maybe some other parents were too so how many kids could we retrieve in just the Sloth?"

Kim tapped the fingers of her right hand on her left elbow, scowling. She turned to her uncle, "See, Uncle Slim." A smile blossomed as she leaned over to kiss Ron on the cheek. " This is why I call him my potential boy. Good one, Ron."

Grinning in relief, Ron managed, "I am what I is, KP."

Slim leaned forward, "That was a good idea, Ron. Ah shore didn't think of it. Ah was jus' worried about mah Joss."'

Kim smiled with pride at her BFBF, then turned to Wade again. "So, how many are you thinking of picking up?"

Wade grinned with relief, "We're not sure of the exact number. Besides the kids, there are the teachers, and actual hands."

Slim leaned forward. "Ah believe there was gonna be five teachers going along, Wade. O'course, you got the real trail boss, and ah would think at least three hands. The last Joss heard, there were 30 kids signed up, but a few more mighta showed up at the last minute."

"What about the animals, Uncle Slim?"

"It was a small drive, Kimmie, only about a thousand head. Matter of fact, the kids would probably be tripping over each other with that many people. Most herds only have eight to ten people working 'em. Problem with that many people is you have to have more horses." Slim snorted, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Ah wonder how Joss is doin' on a real horse."

Ron glanced at Slim in amazement. "Wait, wait, I thought Joss was a great rider?"

"She's good, but it's been a fair stretch since she straddled a flesh and bone horse." Slim laughed, "Mah robot's have shock absorbers an' feedback circuits to make the ride easier. Be a real laugh if Joss, one of the few kids from a workin' ranch, got saddle sores."

Ron giggled while Kim glared.

"If she has, you will not say a word, Ronald Dean Stoppable. Understand."

"Ahhh, KP, I..."

"Not a word."

"If I could interrupt," Wade's image grinned, "You're going to be in and out of touch with me shortly. The tweebs satellite doesn't have that much range. So I've loaded a map of the probable trail the group took on the Kimmunicator. Your best bet will probably be to start at the southern destination and work back North until you spot them."

"Why South to North?" Ron asked.

Slim answered him, "Because they're moving the herd to summer pastures, off the plains and into the mountain pastures. They get their herd to good grass an' make a little on the side with the kids."

"All we can do is wait until we get to the jump off point." Kim glanced regretfully at her BFBF.

Slim grinned in understanding, "Ah believe ah'll check the cargo bay." He released his seat belt, stood, and moved through the hatch, shutting it behind him.

Kim smiled widely, "And now, Potential boy..."

II.

"This is all you've got?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the signal was not the best.This is the clearest shot we could get."

"All right, that's all."

"Yes, Ma'am." The technician turned and left.

A single eye stared at the photo. "So, Kimberly, what are you hiding from me?"

III.

"Mr. President, the Joint Chiefs have arrived."

The President sat down the casualty and material lists he was reluctantly reading. "Fine, send them in, please."

Six men walked into the oval office. At their commander's gesture, five took seats. A sixth stood behind the Chief of the Air Force. The President glanced at the stranger with a raised eyebrow, but declined to comment. His eyes roamed from man to man, meeting each momentarily.

"All right, gentlemen, explain."

The Chairman stood. "Sir, all branches are investigating as fast as possible. We are recovering the alien equipment on an all hands basis."

"Fine. How did it happen? As I understand it, the aliens entered our atmosphere at least three times before commencing attack. Why were no forces alerted?"

The Chairman turned to the Air Force commander, who stood reluctantly. "Sir, we theorize the aliens had some sort of stealth technology that rendered them invisible to our radar defenses."

"What about eye witnesses?"

"Sir, we get those all the time. Without some other kind of verification, we...ah..."

The President frowned, "Disregard them? Ground the pilots or send the psychology people to have a discreet talk with civilians."

If the general were younger, he would have been scuffing his toe. "Ah, yes sir, that has been SOP."

"Well that policy stops now. Understood?"

The general snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!"

The President turned to the ground forces commander's present. "I've been reading the casualty reports." He reverently touched the stack of paper in front of him. "How bad was it? Did we do any good at all?"

The Marine general snarled, "It was like trying to kill a tank with a slingshot. You can do it, but you lose an awful lot of good men before it's stopped."

The Army commander glared at his fellow officer. "That's a little exaggerated, sir. We destroyed quite a few of the walkers as I understand they're being called. We found repeated hits weakened their armor to the point destruction was possible."

"And how many hits did it take, General?"

"Average...50 to 70 anti-tank rounds, Mr. President."

"And how many troops did we lose while making those preliminary hits."

The general's eyes dropped, "Too many, sir." He said softly. "Far too many."

The President turned back toward the Marine. "General, I understand you are only one present who actually confronted the enemy. What happened and what were your impressions?"

The Marine Commandant stiffened into an even more rigid attention. His eyes ten inches above his commander's head. "Sir, I was inspecting the new weapons development at Quantico when the enemy landed. We had no warning and were not prepared to fight."

"Even so, I understand you did well." The President commented.

"My Marines are fighters, sir. Fortunately, some of the Officer Candidates were on the firing ranges with anti tank weapons. They immediately assaulted the invaders."

"Like that did a lot of good." The Army commander muttered.

"It pinned them down, kept their attention focused, and allowed others to attack." The Marine snarled. "I will not have you..."

"Calm down, gentlemen, calm down." The President soothed. "This is a briefing. I'd rather it didn't become a brawl."

"Sir." "Yes, Sir."

"Now, general, your Marines had some success taking down the invaders with small arms fire. How exactly did they do that?"

"With C-10, sir." The Marine flushed with pride.

"Whoa, that stuffs so unstable a dust mote can set it off." The Admiral whistled.

"Mr. President, in conjunction with that action, I request that you fast track a recommendation for the Medal of Honor for Gunnery Sergeant Smedley Turner. I was a witness to his actions."

"What did he do?"

"He single handedly took out the first walker brought down. He attacked and brought down the walker by attaching two charges of C-10 to the walkers appendages."

"Certainly. As a matter of fact, have the Sergeant brought to me. I'd like to meet a man that brave." The President smiled.

The Marine's face twitched. "Gunny Turner was subsequently killed while attacking a second walker, Mr. President. If I could inform his wife..."

The President's smile vanished. He cleared his throat harshly. "Yes, of course. I'd be honored to meet them. I promise you, I'll get Congress off their fat asses for this one." His look was a solemn vow. He turned his gaze on the others present. "All right. We had some success, however small with the walkers. How did we take out the main ship? I assume," The President turned to the Air Force commander. "your boys did it?"

"No, sir. Most of my forces were rendered useless by the aliens tactics of immediately advancing into built up areas. We couldn't attack without prohibitive civilian casualties. The main ship maintained radar stealth up until the last moment, renedering most of our weapons useless."

"Then how..." The President paused in amazement. "Are the reports I've received that a couple of teenagers took out the alien main ship correct? You're not serious."

"There were others involved, but essentially, yes. Team Possible did what we could not." There was no denying the embarrassment on the general's face.

The President turned to his aide. "I want Team Possible in my office yesterday. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. President." The aide left.

"Now, gentlemen, let's discuss what our reaction is going to be if the aliens come back."

IV.

"Nana, the boys are outside. I have to go in to the hospital. We're beginning to get the emergency referral cases from other hospitals that don't have our facilities. Could you keep an eye on them?"

Anna set down the phone. "Certainly, dear, but I don't think they'll be a problem. Jean loaned them some books." Her brow creased in thought, "For some reason, they've never read The Invisible Man. They should be occupied for a while." The look of horror on Anne's face was pronounced. "What's the matter? It's not like it's pornography. It's a great book."

Anne drew a shuddering breath. "Nana, you don't know the twins like the rest of us. Before you let them get their hands on a book, any book, but especially science fiction, you have to 'vette it carefully."

"But..."

"Anna, think of what the Jim and Tim could do with an invisibility serum?"

"That's impossible." Nana scoffed, "They...I'll keep a close watch." She stood to leave.

"Thanks, Nana. I don't know when I'll be back, but the others should be around."

"No problem." Anna said over her shoulder, "I'll take care of them."

Anne opened the door, _"I wonder what's taking Jim so long?"_

V.

"Thanks for the tour, Jim. I never realized what all goes on out here." Dean said to his friend.

"Glad to do it, Dean. It's not like we have a lot to do until they decide what to do with the alien artifacts. Our other projects have been put on hold until then."

"What are they going to do with that stuff, anyway?" Dean wondered.

"The plans I heard are just like an airplane crash. Everything that can be gathered will be. Then they'll attempt as much reassembly as possible to back engineer anything they can."

"Sounds like a job that could take years."

"Probably. They'll throw as many resources at it as they can." James shook his head. "The technology we may learn."

"Dr. Possible? Mr. Stoppable?"

The friends turned to two men in black who had approached them. "Yes?"

"I'm agent Smith." The stranger gestured toward his companion. "This is agent Smith. Where is Team Possible?"

VI.

"That's got to be them!" Kim bounced in excitement. "I've never seen so many cows!"

"Never seen so many horns." Ron replied nervously. "How about we stay up out of range and just ask questions?"

KP gave her BFBF an amused glance but returned to the window. "Do you see any people? There has to be someone around."

Their vehicle slowed to a hover, slowly and silently easing over and around the herd.

Ron pointed, "That looks like a wagon over there, KP."

"I think you're right." She turned to the robot pilot, but he was already easing toward the white canvas. She turned to her uncle. "I think we've found them, Uncle Slim."

"Ah think you're right, Kimmie." Slim smiled.

As the hovercraft neared the wagon, people began to appear, waving at the plane. From their height, sight of blankets was clear. As they touched the ground, the people came running up. Many with bandages on various parts of their persons.

"That does not look good." Ron managed.

"Come on." Kim led Ron and Slim back through the hatch and down the lowered steps.

An older man came limping up. "Man, are we glad to see somebody. We've been out of touch for two days."

Slim hurried forward, extending his hand. "Looks like ya'll got a little trouble here, Jake. What happened?"

The relieved smile dropped from Jake's face. "Slim..." He didn't seem to see the hand held out in greeting. "I don't know how to tell you this, but we...we can't find Joss."


	9. Chapter 9

The Silence: Chapter 9

I.

The president stared coldly at the Air Force chief. After being dismissed to their duties, the other Joint Chiefs had filed out of the office, the Air Force general had softly requested a moment. "All right, general. I don't have much time so speak your piece."

"Mr. President," The general motioned the officer behind him forward. "This is General Simms. He is the commanding officer of Area 51."

The President's eyebrows quirked in curiosity. "If you are about to tell me that you knew this invasion was coming but you didn't tell me because I didn't have the 'need to know', General, you had better start preparing both your court martial defense and your request for retirement."

General Simms flushed, but glanced instead at his superior officer.

The Chief of Staff frowned in anger, but then turned to his commander. "Mr. President, I'm afraid I'm the one here who doesn't have the security clearance or the 'need to know'. If you will excuse me." The Chief turned and left the room.

General Simms looked at the President's steepled fingers. "I assure you, Sir, this will not be a waste of your time."

"Proceed."

"Mr. President, you need to know about Area 51 and its visitors. I have some disturbing information to report."

The President smiled with polite derision, "Let me guess, your gray men are leaving."

"Not yet, sir, but close."

II.

The hand reaching forward in greeting speared forward, grasping an open collar and jerking upward. "Ya'll wanta expand on that just a bit? Mah Joss is missin' and yor sittin' here cookin' beans?" Slims voice was low and deadly, his eyes narrowed in sudden rage. He jerked Jake up until the two were almost nose to nose. "Is that what you're tellin' me?"

Jake's toes scrambled for purchase as he grasped Slims' wrist. "Slim, we haven't found her. God knows we've tried, but dammit, let go of me and look around."

Slim lowered the shorter man to the ground, reluctantly loosening his grip. "What do you mean?"

Jake jerked his shirt straight, then gestured around the camp. "Open your eyes, Slim. I've got at least two dead, a dozen who ain't gonna make it if we don't get 'em to a hospital, and most everybody else banged up and bruised. I've lost half my herd, the remuda is scattered all over half of Georgia, and I'm trying to make do with two hands, some city teachers, and a bunch of kids. I've sent one of my two good men with a half dozen kids to search our back trail. But he ain't in good shape, and the kids are willin' but they don't know what they're doin'. Now just what else do you expect me to do?" Jake stepped into Slim, forcing the taller man back. "In addition to your Joss, I've got four other kids I can't find so just tell me what the hell else to do." Jake was breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists. "And for your further information, my David is among those four." Jake turned toward Kim and Ron, ignoring the stammering Slim. "Miss, ah'm gonna have to borrow your plane. How many can we load before your pilot says enough?"

Kim turned to Ron, questioning him with her eyes.

"Sir," Ron stepped forward, "We expected to have to take at least thirty back to their parents. I don't know how many the plane can hold lying down. And I'm not sure how you want to handle the...the bodies."

Jake nodded curtly, turning to go back to his people. Over his shoulder he said, "Don't worry about them, they're dead. We'll just load the hurt for now."

Ron turned toward Kim, "Kind of scary dude, isn't...KP?"

Kim was staring at her uncle. "Uncle Slim, are you going to be all right?"

Slim shuddered, then straightened. "Yeah." He answered, before stalking after his friend.

The two teens looked at each other. Kim shook her head, "Guess we better start getting the plane ready." She finally broke the silence.

III.

The welcoming smiles vanished from the three women's faces when they saw the looks on James and Dean. "What's happened now?" Anna asked before the other two could speak.

"We met two government agents calling themselves Smith and Smith at the space center." Dean answered gravely. "They were looking for Ron and Kimberly."

Jeans' face paled as her hands came up to her mouth. "Oh, no." She whispered.

Dean hurried to her side, clasping her shoulder tightly. "Now, hon, we don't know that it's bad news."

Anne stared gravely at her husband. "Is it?"

James looked pointedly at his mother. "I don't know. Is it bad news, mama?"

All eyes turned to the older woman. Her brow rose in question. "How would I know, James? It's not like I'm the agent in charge of the investigation."

James stared at her solemnly. "I know, mother, but you always seemed to know more than the newscasters. Like you had an inside line."

Anna frowned, then nodded. "You always were a little more observant and quiet than your brother." Turning she reached into her purse on the sideboard, pulling out a cell phone.

Dean watched curiously. He'd never seen a cell phone with no keys on it. Just one lighter shaded, finger print sized pad. He saw Anna sigh, then place her thumb firmly on the pad. A crisp voice immediately asked, "Authenticate?"

Anna monotoned back, "cobra six seven alpha, code three one delta. Bingo three six two, copy?"

"Roger. Confirm authentication. Assistance?"

"Activity, code Tango Papa Two Niner, confirm Sierra 1919.

"Confirm. Sierra1919 B&R Tango Papa Two Niner orders Snoopy One direct."

"Roger, out."

Anna pressed the pad with her index finger. Turning, she smiled wryly at the incredulous stares being leveled at her. "I would appreciate it if you would all forget that little incident ever happened. Now, the President sent the Smith boys out to retrieve Kimberly and Ronald. I would imagine somebody has brought it to his attention that they finished off the Lowardians. If I were in his shoes, I'd want to know more. And, considering the secret service gave him the moniker Snoopy one because the man wants to know everything, he isn't going to be satisfied with a subordinate's debrief."

Anne took a long, bracing swallow of her coffee. "Nana, should we be worried?"

"Not yet."

V.

"Dr. Director? The..."

"I thought I said I was not to be disturbed." Dr. Director growled without looking up from her monitor.

"Yes, Ma'am, but it's the American Attorney General."

"What does the ex flatfoot want?"

"He didn't say, Ma'am. He insisted he speak to you."

Betty Director rubbed her forehead. "I don't have time to argue with that clown. He's one of the most virulent opponents GJ has. If he had been the AG when we started, we'd never have been allowed to operate in the US."

"Dr. Director, I think you should take the call. He seemed...happy. All the other times I've taken his call he was belligerent."

The director sighed, "All right, line one?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Betty jabbed the line with one stiff finger. "Good morning, Mr. Spade, Dr. Director here. How can I help you?"

The face that appeared on her monitor looked like a caricature of an old Irish cop. He was smiling, to Dr. Directors unease.

"It's not what you can do for me, Dr. Director, but what I can do for you. I imagine your workload has increased tremendously in the aftermath of the alien invasion?"

"We are...certainly fully employed, Mr. Spade." Dr. Director answered cautiously.

"Well, then, I have good news for you, Ms. Director, I'm going to free up some of your personnel."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are currently running an investigation into the actions of Team Possible during the recent difficulties. I'm relieving you of that task."

"You can't do that!" Dr. Director jerked toward the screen.

"Oh, I think I can. Dr. Director, you are hereby notified to cease and desist in all efforts concerning Team Possible, it's members, and any and all adjuncts. The Dept. of Justice will send an agent by to pick up all your files and data."

"And what if I refuse?" Dr. Director growled. "You have no authority over my agency. We are a unit of the United Nations and..."

"And you are presently in the sovereign nation of the United States, Ma'am." The Attorney General's roar overrode her. "If you want to butt heads, bring it on. Ten minutes after I close this line a court order will be delivered to your headquarters and to you personally. One hour after that, I will issue orders to have all Global Justice agents arrested under the Suspicious Aliens Act. I..."

"Most of my agents are American citizens!" Dr. Director tried to argue.

The florid face on the monitor smiled craftily, "Is that so? Well, then, it should only take about, oh, two weeks to get them all back, shouldn't it? And of course, this office will issue it's profound apologies for the error."

Dr. Director slumped, "Send your agent, we'll cooperate." She glared at the AG, "But this isn't over, not by a long shot."

"Glad to see you being sensible, Betty, and you have a nice day." The image blanked.

Betty snarled at the black screen, "Oh, I'll have a nice day, Mr. Attorney General, but I hope you have plans for an early retirement." She swiveled in her chair. "Agent, start the process, all files on Team Possible to my desk immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am." The agent scurried out.

"Oh, yeah, you'll get it all, flatfoot, like hell." Betty smiled to herself.

VI.

Kim looked through the windshield of the slowly moving hover plane, attempting to spot her uncle and her BFBF. She knew it was only in her mind, but she was convinced she could smell the rotting carcasses of cattle in the sealed environment of the plane's cockpit. The memory of parting from Ron brought a flush of embarrassment to her cheeks.

_**"What do you mean, you're staying! You're coming with!" **__She stared at the rawboned buckskin her boyfriend was leading. "Ron, I need you!"_

_"KP, you don't need me in Butte. I'll just be standing around. You can handle the agencies and media without me."_

_Kim tried to calm herself, "Ok, even if that's true, you won't be half way there by the time I get back. Wait and we'll search in the hover jet."_

_"I talked to the robot, KP. The plane has a platform it can lower. Slim and I will load the horses on the platform and when we get to where the walker crashed, it'll drop us off. Maybe a ten minute delay getting the people to Butte."_

_She knew she had lost the argument when she saw the look of total determination on his face. A look she had rarely seen before. "Fine, do what you want, I don't matter, I guess." She stormed into the plane with a soft "KP?" floating to her ears._

She had the pilot lower the platform when the plane reached the crash site. Unable to resist one last look, but fearing a new argument, she had cracked the cargo door to see Ron and Slim swinging into their saddles. She didn't know if Ron guessed or somehow knew she was watching, but he twisted and waved before disappearing into the tree line. Even radioing ahead, it had taken time to calm the hospital people, explain to the law enforcement present, and tell the media, "No comment." Now, she scanned the devastated scene in the dying sunlight. She searched the gathering shadows for movement. "There!" She saw a tan stetson being waved, "Land over there." The plane was still in the air when she opened the hatch, leaping out to run to her...Uncle? "Uncle Slim? Where's Ron? And did you find Joss?" She questioned as she threw her arms around Slim in a hard hug.

Slim patted her back soothingly, "Yup, we found her." Slim pushed Kim back, "but, Kimmie, we got trouble."

"When don't we." Kim laughed tearfully.

Slim led her to two recumbent figures.

"Ron?" She gasped. "Uncle Slim, what happened?"

"Ah'm not sure what exactly happened, Kimmie." Slim whispered as he knelt beside the two. "We found Joss, but she was dyin' an' there wasn't a thing ah could do." He pulled back one of the blankets. "Ron here touched her, there was a glow, he groaned and fell over."

Kim's hands fluttered in horror at the bloody wounds barely visible in the fading light.


	10. Chapter 10

Silence: Chapter 10

I.

The President frowned at the men gathered around the table in the situation room. "Gentlemen, as you know, this room is completely bug and recording free. So if any of this discussion leaks out, it won't take long to track down the informant." He stared hard at the head of the Atomic Energy Commission." Thomas, I know you're not comfortable with secrets, so take what I just said to heart."

The thin, ascetic man blinked owlishly behind his glasses. "Mr. President, I'm not even sure what I'm doing here, much less what the problem is."

"You are aware we were recently invaded by aliens, correct?"

"Of course, sir, I..."

"Do you believe those aliens came from this solar system?"

Cutting off a snort, the head of the AEC replied, "No, of course not. Despite the tall tales of green men.."

"Very well. Then they had to come from somewhere else, which means they had a working faster than light drive, correct?"

"I would say that is obvious, Mr. President."

"Do we have anything in development that is even close?" The President turned to include the head of NASA in the question. The aerospace engineer shook his head negatively. The commissioner, however pursed his lips in thought.

"I would say on the order of ten years, Mr. President."

The men around the table gaped in surprise. "You mean we have something that close to being ready?" The President managed.

The head of NASA shook his head in exasperation at his more scholarly friend. "Let me translate, Mr. President. You'll notice he did not say 'on the close order'." The President nodded. "Right. What that means is he expects us to develop an FTL drive anywhere from ten years to a hundred. In reality, an FTL drive will require a new kind of mathematics or a stroke of genius. Probably both."

"In other words, we don't have one and we probably won't get one in the next day or two." The head of the NSA commented sarcastically.

"No, actually, we may have one within the next six months." The NASA chief stated, obviously enjoying his bombshell.

"Would you mind explaining that?" The President asked.

"Not at all. While we probably won't understand the theory behind it for years, we are fairly certain we can back engineer a working replica from the wreckage. A surprisingly large amount of the alien ship is fairly intact, including the power room." He shook his head, "We don't know why it didn't explode, but it seems to have been inactive when the impact occurred."

"Well, that's certainly gratifying and encouraging." The President finally broke the startled silence, "But in the meantime, we have no defense against a renewal of hostilities, do we?"

The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs spoke up, after glancing at the others. "Only guts, Mr. President, just like before. The only difference will be in the casualty ratio. We won't be caught with our pants down again."

The President nodded, staring down at his clasped hands. Finally he raised his eyes. "Gentlemen, I hate to do it, and God knows how we'll win, but I am going to ask the Congress for a Declaration of War against the Lowardian nation. After that, I will speak to our allies and friends about a worldwide declaration."

"Uh, sir, what about the UN?" The Secretary of State stammered.

"No, I don't believe resolutions and speeches will be at all effective in this instance. Those who want to join us will be welcome, those who just want to blather can get out of the way."

"But, sir..."

"That's all, Mrs. Oaks, I believe you have other duties?" The President looked pointedly at the door.

Flushing, the Secretary stood, "As you wish Mr. President." She turned to the door as the Colonel guarding it swung it open. With a last glare, she marched out.

When the door sealed, the President turned to those remaining. "Admiral Naismith?"

The Chief of the JCS stood to attention.

"Admiral, in addition to your other duties, and this one will take priority, you are to form an investigating and research team. I don't care who's on it, I don't care how you do it or what it costs, but I want weapons produced that can defend the American people in case of another attack. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

The President let his glance roam form face to face around the table. "Now, you gentlemen are here for primarily one reason. You just heard the order I gave the Admiral. I don't want to hear about any stone walling, security, or inter service fighting. If the Admiral requests something, tells you something, or orders anything, you are to take it as an order from me. Gentlemen, I assure you, you do not want me to become personally involved. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." "Clear, sir." "Yes, Mr. President."

"Very well, this meeting is over. Admiral, please stay behind for a moment, I have a general I would like you to meet."

II.

Kim looked up at her Uncle. He was presently kneeling between Ron and Joss, stroking his daughter's hair lightly. She continued to roll the bandage around Ron's lacerated right bicep, "Uncle Slim, you had the first aid pack, why didn't you help Ron?"

"Didn't know if I should Kim." Slim replied without looking at her. "One minute he's healthy, not a scratch on him, the next he's like you see. He didn't seem to be losing any blood, so I didn't know if he would heal as fast or not." Slim finally looked up, his hand still on Joss' hair. "Guess not. It's been about two hours since we found Joss, and he hasn't changed back."

"What exactly happened, Uncle Slim? Ron looks like he was in the stampede, and Joss, other than being unconscious, only looks like she has some bruises."

"We was cuttin' the area where Jake said Joss was ridin'. Don't know if you saw 'em on the way up here, but the hands Jake sent back are about four miles closer to the camp, checkin' along the route the herd took off down. We thought we'd work from this end down to 'em. Ah didn't see a thing but it was like Ron knew just where he was headed. Took us about an hour to get down here, circlin' brush an checkin' some of the steers. Then, we found a hoss with the saddle I gave Joss for the trip."

Kim looked at her uncle when his voice stopped. From the side, she could see his jaw working, as he swallowed repeatedly. One hand still lightly on Joss' hair, the other white knuckled. "Uncle Slim?" She finally asked softly.

"Kimmie, I knew, right then, that mah Joss was gone." Slim finally spoke in a broken, low tone. "Ah started dragging carcasses off the piles, ah knew mah baby was under those steers." Slim's jaw locked as he drew a deep shuddering breath. "But Ron just grabbed me an said, 'She's not here.' Ah knew...ah knew she was. When he took off without helpin'..." Slim looked away.

Kim started to speak, but Slim held up a silencing hand. "After ah don't know how long, ah started thinkin it was Ron's fault ah couldn't find her. Ah don't know what ah was thinkin, but I slung astride and took off after him." Slim looked into his niece's eyes. "Ah must have gone a little loco. All ah could think was that ah'd make him help. Make him help or make him pay." Slim looked away. "Ah don't know how far ah went, or how long it took. All I remember is seein' Ron kneeling on the ground. I swung off and went for him. When I was about six feet away ah heard it." Slim looked into the distance, at a vision Kim could see still shook him. "Kimmie, do you know what Cheyne-stokin' is?"

"Ah, yes, sir." Kim replied in confusion. "It's what they call the gasping a dying patient goes through right before the end."

Slim nodded, "Yep, an it was mah Joss doin' it." Slim breathed harshly, "Ah don't know, I think ah screamed somthin' like 'do somethin', or help her' an Ron turned and looked at me." Slim's voice trailed off, his gaze returning to the distance.

He finally resumed without turning. "Ya have ta understand, Kim. Mah baby, mah little girl was dying in front of me. About two breathes away from meetin' Old Saint Pete himself."

"Uncle Slim?" Kim whipered.

Silence answered her. After a moment Slim continued in a reverent whisper. "Kimmie, Ah've heard Joss talk about how Ron is always scared. Is that true?"

"Um-hmm." Kim breathed.

"Honey, he wasn't scared, he was terrified. Ah swear, like he'd seen his own death. But, ah don't know how to explain it, at the same time he looked...sorrowful and sad. He reached and touched Joss." Slim's voice died away.

Kim taped the end of the gauze roll down. "What happened, Uncle Slim?"

Slim shook his head slowly. "Ah'm not sure. There was this flash, like I told you. An Joss is breathin' steady an' she ain't bleedin' and broken any more. An' Ron..." He gestured helplessly at her wounded boyfriend.

It took a moment for Kim to speak. "All right, I'm not sure what happened, but let's get them both on the plane and too a hospital."

Slim nodded. "All right, have the pilot lower the platform so we can take the horses back." he picked Joss up in his arms, "But Kimmie, don't let these two get close on the trip."

"Why?"

"Watch." Slim sat his baby down within a foot of Ron. Ron's hand twitched, moving almost imperceptibly closer to Joss. Slim picked his daughter back up. "That's why. I don't know what happened here, but I'm afraid if Ron touches her again, he'll kill himself."


	11. Chapter 11

Silence: Chapter 11

I.

"Dr. Director, I have the latest on Team Possible."

Betty turned from the monitor she was using, "Boil it down for me."

"Subject Stoppable appears to be badly injured. Subject Possible appears to be in good shape. They were accompanied by two non subjects, one casualty and one ambulatory."

"Who were they?"

"The ambulatory appeared to be Dr. Timothy James Possible. We have no positive identification on the casualty, yet."

"Possibles father?"

"No, Ma'am, her uncle. Her father's full name is James Timothy Possible."

"I knew that. I don't recall ever hearing his brother's name, however. What are Stoppable injuries?"

"Unknown."

"The other casualty?"

"Unknown."

Dr. Director turned back to her monitor. "Find out."

II.

Dr Anne Possible stood with the trauma team at the Hospital helipad. Kim had called her to ask that she meet her with medical help twenty minutes ago. The connection Wade had managed had been weak and broken. All she knew certainly was that Ron and Joss were hurt.

"Dr. Possible?"

Anne turned to see an old oriental in a business suit standing at her elbow. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Your daughter may have mentioned me, Dr. Possible. I am called Sensei."

"Oh, yes. She said you were kidnapped by Monty Fiske." Dr. Possible replied distractedly, trying to watch the sky without being impolite.

"There was a little more to it than that, Dr. Possible." Sensei smiled. "You may relax, Dr., the plane is still five minutes out."

Anne's eyes snapped down, "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways, madam. Now, I have a request to make of you."

"Yes?"

"Before your doctors begin work, would you have Stoppable san and your niece placed in a private room?"

Anne brought her attention fully on the stranger. "Mr. Sensei..."

"Just Sensei, please."

"Mr. Sensei, according to what Kim told me Ron and Joss are badly hurt. They need immediate attention." She nodded toward one of the trauma team. "At any rate, I'm here as a mother and relative, not attending physician. Dr. Holmes is the Doctor in charge."

"I understand, Dr. Possible, but I believe you have a great deal of influence?"

"Some, but I want those two in competent hands as fast as possible. Why Kim brought them here instead of to the nearest trauma center...."

"Because I requested it," Sensei interrupted. " Stoppable san's injuries are not what your medicine is prepared to treat."

Anne frowned, "And what about Joss?"

Sensei frowned, "Her injuries are normal. Well within your capabilities."

"I don't understand. Why would we be able to treat Joss and not Ronald?"

Sensei stroked his beard. "Dr. Possible, are you familiar with 'transference'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stoppable san has taken the others injuries to himself."

"What?"

Sensei looked down in thought. Finally meeting Anne's eyes he pronounced, "I can only tell you Stoppable san has, ah, I believe the phrase is, 'bitten off more than he can chew'."

"With his appetite?" Anne joked weakly. "That's all you're going to tell me and yet you expect me to leave two critical patients alone with you?"

"That is all, Dr. Possible, except...do you trust your daughter?"

"Of course I trust Kimmie." Anne exclaimed in annoyance.

"I think she will urge you to cooperate." Sensei looked up. "I believe our patients are here."

Anne looked up in the direction Sensei was staring. "Where? I don't see..." At that moment a small dot popped up on the horizon. "How did you do that?"

"There are ways to see other than with the eyes, Dr. Possible. Perhaps we should prepare?"

Anne's eyes narrowed. "I'm not promising anything, but we'll see." She turned to her fellow physician, "Dr. Holmes, I believe that is your plane."

The trauma doctor scanned the sky. "You have great eyes, Dr. Possible. I can barely see a plane, much less identify it." He walked over to his team to begin preparations.

III.

Jim and Tim slumped into the room. James, glanced up from his paper, "Something wrong, boys?"

"Nana, gave us...

"This really great book.

"But it doesn't work."

Jean and Dean looked at each other then turned to question Nana.

The older woman shrugged. "_The Invisible Man, _I thought they would enjoy it."

Deane smiled at the two terrors. "Sounds like a story you two would enjoy. What was wrong?"

Jim and Tim looked at each other, "Well, we..."

"got your plant..."

"to disappear." The two looked betrayed, Jeane looked worried.

"And..." Deane prompted.

"We got Rufus a..."

"whole pound of smoked ,,,"

"Gouda cheese."

Nana smirked.

"But when the plant..."

"Disappeared...."

"So did Rufus."

The adults glanced at each other. Jeane finally asked the question. "Before or after you gave him the whatever?"

"Before, but..."

"He took the cheese with him."

"Might have had something..."

" to do with..."

"The plant..."

"Keeling over."

James stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I can see where that might have been a factor. What was the sequence."

"Well, we poured the solution..."

"Into the plant pot and..."

"It began disappearing..."

"From the roots up."

James nodded, "Go on."

"When it go to.."

"The top it kind of..."

"Flashed and then..."

"Reappeared and..."

"Keeled over."

Dean bit his lip to hold back his smile. "And Rufus?"

"He..."

"disappeared..."

"too."

Jean looked at her fellow stunned adults. "Ah, Jim, Tim, while that might be an interesting experiment, don't you think a more practical invention would be better?" The twins turned toward her, eager questioning eyes staring. The other adults focused on her. "I mean, ah, why not something to stop the aliens if they come back. I don't know, like a shield or, or force field or...or...."

The tweebs eyes lit up. "Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoosha. May we..."

"Be excused?"

On the last word they dashed from the room

Nana, James, and Dean stared accusingly at Jean.

"Well, Ronald would be heartbroken if they wilted Rufus." She justified herself.

James grinned ruefully. "Jean, I never thought we would be grateful for the Lowardians."

"What?"

"Their lab was destroyed with the house."

IV.

Watching the old man carefully position himself between the beds, Kim began to shiver. "Mom, are they going to be all right?"

Anne's hand clenched, "Kimberly, why did you take the time to come to Middleton instead of going to the nearest trauma center?"

Kim swallowed heavily. "It was the blood, the message in the blood."

Anne's narrowed eyes cut to her daughter. "What?"

"The blood, Mom, it said to..." Kim's eyes widened in shock. Anne whirled back to the patients.

A flickering blue vapor light wafted between Joss and Ron, channeled along the orientals outstretched arms. He jerked spasmodically, a rictus of pain flashing on his features.

"Kim, what's happening?" Anne's hair fluttered in light draft.

"I...I don't know, Mom. I've never seen anything like this." Kim's eyes remained on the brightening glow. "Look at Joss." She whispered.

Anne's gaze narrowed in outrage. In the blue haze, a dark fluid began to slide down Joss' cheek. She took one step, only to be knocked back by a familiar, unrecognizable roar.

"**You dare!"**


	12. Chapter 12

Silence: Chapter 12

I.

"K-Kim? Daddy?" Confused grass green eyes wandered around the sterile room, finally settling on..."Daddy?"

Slim Possible snatched his daughter, covers and all, from the bed, clutching her light body tightly to his chest. He buried his head in her hair, his shoulders shaking. Joss turned her eyes toward the tearful emerald gaze of her cousin. "Kim? What's goin' on? How'd ah git here? For that matter, where is here?" Unconsciously one of Joss' hands patted Slim's shaking shoulders. "It's all right, Daddy, whatever it is, we're Possibles. We can handle it,"

A tearful giggle escaped Kim. Slim raised his head, a grin lifting a tear dampened mustache. "Not this time, Pumpkin, I reckon it took a Stoppable to get us out of this brangle."

Joss brightened. "Ron's here?" She looked over her father's shoulder. "Where is he?"

Slim turned to Kim. "Not real sure, Joss. He left in kind of a hurry. You know whar he went, Kimmie?"

"Not a clue, Uncle Joss. He just told me to stay with you and Joss, said he'd explain later, kissed me." Kim blushed lightly, "And he was gone."

Slim set Joss back down on the bed, although he kept one hand on her shoulder. "Joss, honey, ah'm not real sure what happened, all I am sure of is that Ron saved your life. Do you remember anything?"

Kim leaned forward in curiously, "Do you remember anything, Joss?"

Joss ducked her head, a warm flush rising on her cheeks as she mumbled.

"What was that, Pumpkin? Ah didn't quite catch it." Slim asked.

Joss jerked her head up, eyes flaming, "Ah said, the last thing ah remember was that hammer headed son of a...ah...buffalo decidin' he didn't like the ferocious rabbit and takin' off on his own."

Kim blinked. Slim set his jaw.

Joss endured the stares as long as she could, then blurted. "He tossed me off like a green horn, all right? He took off before ah even knew he was moving. He went one way and I went the other. And that dang long eared varmint jumped on my stomach."

"The...ah...hammerhead?"

Joss' disgruntled glare turned on her cousin, "Not the horse, Kim, the rabbit."

"Oh."

Slim snorted but managed to keep his face serious. "Anything else?"

"Wal, ah seem to remember hearin' an explosion, an I saw those beeves shoulders bunch so I took off for the tall lonesome. Almost made it, but just before ah got to the trees, something hit me and that's it."

"Nothin' else?" Slim asked.

"Jus' hurtin', Daddy. I think I broke my leg." Joss glanced down, lifting her leg, wiggling her toes. "As a matter of fact, ah'm sure and certain ah broke mah leg. How long have ah been here?" She glanced around the hospital room curiously.

"About an hour, Joss." Kim said solemnly.

Joss began imitating a goldfish. Finally her gasping lips managed, "What?"

II.

Anne Possible watched as her peer carefully poured himself a cup of coffee. He then walked over to his desk, set the cup down carefully, then sat in his chair, just as carefully. He stared at his clasped hands for a few moments, then raised his eyes. "Dr. Possible, Anne. What just happened?"

Dr. Ann Possible had a sudden longing for her claw foot antique tub. Hot bubble bath, soft soothing music, and possibly Jimmy rubbing her shoulders. . "Ah, misdiagnoses?"

Dr. Holmes looked at her in amazement. "Misdiagnoses? Ann, I had two patients. One is now stable and apparently sleeping. The other, who I also examined, had multiple fractures, contusions, abrasions and a possible concussion. Five minutes in that room and he sat up, got up, said thank you, walked out, checked out, and left. **Misdiagnoses**?"

"Well, ah, just what did you see, Hamish? Just to check."

"All right, I examined both patients, briefly. On first examination, the female patient was apparently comatose, with no readily apparent cause. The male patient, as I said, had multiple injuries. The least of which should have had him in the hospital intensive care for at least a week. You, I, Mr. Possible, and Kim stood at the foot of the beds. The oriental gentleman stood between the two beds and placed a hand on each patients head. I heard someone shout "You dare", and then the old gentleman was against the wall with a nose bleed looking stunned." Hamish stopped, tapping his finger on the desk. "And that's another thing."

"What's that?"

"I asked the nurse in charge why no one came in at the shout to find out what was going on or if assistance was necessary."

"And?"

"She said, 'What shout?'" Hamish brooded for a moment, then shook his head. "Anyway, after the gentleman got his bearings back, he asked us to stand around the bed and hold hands. Kim held the boy's hand and my hand. Mr. Possible held his daughter's hand and my hand. You held both patients hands. Then he laid a hand on the head of each patient."

"Um-hmm. That's what I remember too." Anne encouraged her colleague.

"Right. We both remember the same actions. So tell me, Anne, how did that boy get up and walk from you holding his hand?"

"Well, I...ah...really don't think it was anything I did." Ann stumbled.

"Uh-huh. Then I'm faced with two choices. Either we just saw a miracle or that old fakir is the greatest hypnotist since Svengali. I'm too tired to begin believing in miracles, but if that old man hypnotized us, how did he get the boy out of the room?"

Ann shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"All right, your turn."

"For what?"

Hamish sighed, "What did you see? If you tell me you saw the same thing, I'm seriously thinking of having us both checked into the psych ward for observation."

"Hamish, why don't we just write this one off as unknown and promise never to speak of it again?" Ann smiled.

"You mean you saw what I saw?"

"Pretty much. But I don't have time for a vacation in ward 3C, relaxing as that sounds, and neither do you. We have patients to care for." _"And I really don't think you need to know about the voice that told me, 'It's cool, Mrs. Dr. P.' or the feeling that had to be what Kim calls Ronshine. No, I don't think that would help you at all." "_I've got to go, Hamish, but if I find out anything more, I'll let you know." She moved gracefully but swiftly to the door and out.

Dr. Holmes stared at the softly closing door for a moment. He steepled his fingers, staring at the book shelf. "_When I get home....Dad always said there was nothing more soothing than good whiskey, but sometimes you needed raw. This has been a raw whiskey day."_

III.

"Mr. President, I have a report on Team Possible."

"Yes?"

"Agents Smith and Smith have been in contact with the families. Apparently one of the team members was injured rather seriously on a rescue mission. Our agents are proceeding to the hospital and will relay any further information."

The President frowned. "All right, let me know the moment you have anything else. In the meantime, this is what we'll do. Have the agents invite, is that clear, invite the uninjured member of the team to meet with me. Send a jet." The President turned back to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. President."

IV.

"Irish, right?"

"That's the poison."

The head of the NSA chuckled, "Sam, I don't think I want to play poker with you. What you did to Betty..."

The Attorney General laughed. "She's a good director, but she needs to understand her place in the pecking order. I just reminded her of hers."

"We all need it occasionally. Now what?"

The AG grinned wickedly. "Knowing Betty as I do, she'll focus on Team Possible. She won't be able to resist trying to find out everything she can without us knowing."

The NSA chief smiled. "Where does she think she gets her satellite feeds and links? Does she really believe we'd place a satellite and not be able to tap into it?"

The AG shook his head. "We all have our blind spots. She was so pissed it didn't occur to her that any shyster two days out of law school could have sprung her agents on bail if I really arrested them."

"Well, we'll let her dig a little more, after all, she does have a personal connection with the team. We'll just see what she can find out." The head of the NSA shook hid head ruefully. "You know, that quarter million and release from prosecution we gave that Load kid was one of the best deals we ever made."

V.

"Master?"

Sensei turned to look at his student. "Yes, Yori san?"

"Are you all right?"

"Merely old, my student, that which I could once do with little effort now tasks my strength."

"And...Stoppable san."

"He will awaken in the morning, refreshed and restored. But perhaps you should watch him instead of hovering over an old man,." Sensei smiled in understanding.

"Yes, Sensei." Yori bowed, attempting to hide her misgivings.

_"Yori!" _

_She stepped from her concealment as her master and Ron san strode out of the hospital. "Master."_

_"I believe you may need to offer assistance."_

_As Yori joined them at the limousine, her Sensei wilted. Her upright, confidant warrior hero collapsed into her arms._

VI.

The family members packed into Joss' room turned as the door opened.

"Miss Possible, we have an invitation for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Silence: Chapter 13

I.

"Excuse us, gentlemen, but we need to talk about this in private before we make a decision." James Possible ushered the two agents, politely but firmly, toward the door of Joss' room.

"But, sir..."

"Dr. Possible..."

"He's the President!"

"I know who he is." James continued to herd the two stunned agents to the door.

"Dr. Possible, the President is a busy man..."

"We really think your daughter..."

"My daughter," James interrupted, "Will not be rushed." He eased the agents out the door, beginning to close it. "What you two don't seem to understand is that he's an employee, not a monarch. We'll let you know." The door shut solidly in the agent's faces.

The two burly agents stared at the door, then at each other.

"This will not..."

"go over well."

II.

"He said what?"

The Senators stared at the aide who had just whispered something to the President in the middle of their conference.

"Oh, I have got to meet that man. If the daughter is anything like her father..." The President began to laugh uproariously.

III.

Wise eyes watched from the shadows as a slim hand lightly clasped an over size paw. The slight whisper of prayers could be heard from the bent head. The ancient head nodded in both understanding and approval. Finally, the bent head raised, the hands were loosened, the figure stood.  
"Sensei?"

"I did not intend to disturb you, Yori chan, merely to observe for a moment our champion."

"Yes, master." Yori bowed slightly.

"Has he said anything?"

"Not...not in words, master, no."

One white brow rose in question. "Perhaps we should step into the hall, Yori."

"Yes, Sensei." Yori stepped lightly past her teacher, down the hall a short ways, then turned. "What do you wish to know, Sensei?"

"How did Stopppable san 'speak' to you?"

Yori frowned, taking a few steps back, "I'm not sure if I can explain, master. It was not words so much, as a...a feeling."

"Go on."

"I was praying for him, asking the ancestors for help and guidance, when I felt this...incredible...calm." She glanced up for reassurance.

The old teacher nodded for her to continue.

"I felt...safe. It was as if Ron kun was holding me, telling me everything would be all right. That he understood and...that he loved me" She frowned slightly, "I have not felt that way since my father held me in his arms'. Master, what does it mean?"

Compassionate eyes stared down at the young ninja, "Yori chan, Stoppable san is very fond of you. He may have sensed your worry. It would be in his nature to try and comfort you." The old teacher turned. "Return to your vigil, I must think about this." Yori bowed to her master's retreating back, then returned to her watch.

Stopping at the corner Sensei glanced back, his thoughts unvoiced. _"I also believe our young Stoppable san was saying goodbye, my child. Whether that is good or bad, I do not know." _Straightening, he continued to his quarters.

IV.

Jeane Stoppable's toe began tapping as she crossed her arms and glared at her sheepish husband. "Well?"

Dean tugged at his collar, fighting not to scuff his toe. "Well, dear, it...uh...they...James will explain."

James looked at his bud in astonishment."Me? Ah...well, really, Jeane, I think Anne can explain best."

"Fine, where is she?"

"She, ah, she's at the hospital until..."

"Dean, James," Jeane gritted,"I stayed at home because someone had to watch Hanna and the boys only because you told me you would keep me informed. Now you've been gone for five hours and haven't bothered to call." She drew a deep breath. "Where's Ronald? **Where's my son?"**

The two men stood frozen on the door step until they were pushed aside. "Will you two get out of the door? You'd think you were scared of something." Anna Possible pushed between the two, greeting Jeane with a cheery, "Hi, Jeane, any coffee left?"

"Um...ah...yes, I just made..."

"Wonderful. After this day I could use a cup."

"Ah, Nana, about..."

"I'll tell you, that boy of yours is something else, Jeanne." Nana winked at the puzzled woman as she began pulling cups from the cabinet. "Now if you just had a little something to sweeten it with?"

"In...in the cupboard." Jeane stammered. "Brandy."

"Just what the doctor ordered." Nana splashed a generous portion into four cups. "Now, if all of you would join me." She topped off the cups with coffee, then nodded to the others. She lifted her cup, "Here's to Ronald, may he continue doing whatever it is he does."

The three adults, stared at each other in question, then dutifully raised their cups in toast and swallowed. Dean and James eyes widened, Jeane gave a couple of choking coughs. "Nana, uh...not that I don't appreciate the toast, but I usually like a little more coffee in my brandy." She thumped her chest lightly with her fist, drew a deep breath, then resumed glaring at the two men. "Now, where is my son?" She demanded.

"Well, uh..."

"What these two are trying to get out, Jeane," Nana said calmly, "Is that we don't know where Ronald is. All we know is that he somehow healed and walked out of the emergency room before anyone could stop him."

James and Dean nodded vigorously.

Jean eyed the trio suspiciously, "Fine, he's well enough to walk, I still want to know..."

V.

"...where's Ron?" Joss asked. "After all," her drawl deepened and slowed, "Ah really ought to thank him, don't ya'll think?"

Kim's jaw dropped, when had her little cousin found **that** tone? Glancing at the others, Kim frowned, her uncle missed the nuance completely, her mother was trying valiantly to hide a smirk. "I don't think thanks are necessary" Kim growled, "After all, as you say, 'He was just doing the hero thing'."

"Ah don't think that's very polite, Kimmie." Slim turned, "What Ron did...I want to thank him myself."

Kim glanced at her mother in appeal. "I think Ron deserves all the 'thanks' he gets, Kimmie."

Flushing at this unexpected betrayal, Kim turned back to Joss. "Fine, but I want to see these thanks."

Slim blinked in confusion. Anne choked. Joss grinned, "Why shore, cousin, after all, mebbe we should thank him together?"

Kim's blush brightened the room.

VI,.

"What is it Du?"

"I have the latest on the amateurs, Dr. Director."

Dr. Director turned in her chair. "All right, let me have it. Anything new?"

"Our information is that Stoppable was severely injured when he arrived at the hospital. Somehow, he walked out less than an hour later. We don't know what happened. The other patient was placed in a standard room. Her injuries appear to have been minimal. How Stoppable was injured, or how he recovered so quickly, is still unknown. One new factor, there appears to be some interest from higher up in the government. The Smiths have shown up to request the amateur accompany them to a meeting with the President. They were refused." Global Justice's 'top' agent shook his head in derision, "The priority must have been low. Why else send the Secret Service's two incompetents to do the job."

Dr. Director steepled her hands in front of her face. Her two index fingers tapping her chin. "Will, sometimes you astonish me."

Du preened restrainedly.

"With the level of incompetence you can show."

Will gaped in astonishment.

"If you had bothered to do a little background, you would have found that those two 'incompetents' have one of the best arrest and conviction rates in the bureau. Their pose of buffoonery is just that, a pose. Also, with a little thought, you would have realized that I, personally, had no better results at getting Possible alone for a debrief."

Her hands dropped to the arms of her chair. "Now, since two of the top agents of the bureau have been rejected, obviously someone of importance is going to be next. Find out who."

"Yes, ma'am." A shaken Du responded, turning to leave.

"Just a moment. Where did Stoppable go when he left the hospital?"

Du blinked. "The buffoon? I...I don't know. We didn't think it was important. After all, Possible is..."

"Find him." Dr. Director gritted. "Find him now!"

"Yes, ma'am." Du scurried out the door.

Betty stared at the closed door, her right hand clenching the chair arm, her left hand pinching her nose. "I need a vacation." She muttered.

VII.

"Air Force One is ready at any time. Mr. President."

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow." The President smiled at his secret service head. "But there is going to be one little change in the program."

"What's that, sir?" The agent asked.

"I want to see the Possibles without any fanfare. Get me off the plane incognito. We can tell the media that I'm conferring with world leaders or something."

The agent thought a moment. "Very good, sir. I'll take care of it. We'll keep this as quiet as possible."

"Fine. One thing I do not want is the usual circus." The President returned his attention to the documents on his desk.

"Yes, sir."

VIII.

The polite tapping at his door woke the old man. He could tell it was almost dawn by the faint lightening of his window "Yes?"

"Master, the Chosen One has awakened."


	14. Chapter 14

Silence: Chapter 14

I.

Jean Stoppable padded silently down the hall. Hana had been restless the last few nights, missing her 'bother'." As she passed the stairwell on her way back to her bedroom, she noticed reflected light coming from the kitchen. Curious, she descended the stairs to the kitchen doorway. Around the table Pausing in the doorway she looked at the quartet. "Is this gathering for Possible women only or can a Stoppable join in?" Four sets of startled eyes jerked toward her.

"Please, join us." Anne smiled, "I hope we didn't wake you?"

"No," Jean replied as she took a seat, "Hana hasn't been sleeping well.. I thought I heard her crying so I went to her room."

A red faced Kim raised her hand, "Ah, that would have been me, Mrs. Stoppable."

Jean blinked, "_Kim? Crying?" _

Nana smiled, "I was in the living room. I find as I get older that I don't sleep as long as I used to. More fits and starts than length you understand. I heard her and, well..." She spread her hands.

Anne smiled ruefully, "I don't know, I just woke up. I came down for a glass of water."

Joss ducked her head. "Strange bed." She muttered.

"I see." Jean smiled in sympathy. Her eyes roamed the table, meeting each Possible squarely. "This wouldn't have anything to do with our missing buffoon, would it?"

Kim started in indignation. "He is..."

Rufus popped up from Kim's lap. "No...foon!"

The others stared at Jean in astonishment.

"Of course he is, Kim. The traditional role of a buffoon was to relieve the tension and stress of his monarch. Thus he played the clown. Ronald's greatest joy is to see his family and loved ones happy. If he makes a fool out of himself giving one of us a smile or a laugh, or easing the tension, he doesn't care about his own image. Would the word jester be better? The meaning is the same."

Kim sniffled, "It's just...just that his enemies use it to put him down. They don't call him that as a compliment."

Jean reached over to pat Kim's hand. "I know, Kim. Ronald and I talked about it one night."

Kim stared, "He did? He's never said anything to me." Her tone was half astonishment, half annoyance.

"Well, Kim, I don't think Ronald would want you to worry." Jean soothed. "I don't think he would have told me except that I caught him when his guard was down. Is that coffee?"

Nana nodded, "I just made a fresh pot." She stood from the table, pouring a cup and placing it before Jean. "Now, can we hear about this? I think Kimmie might learn something about men." The old woman's grin was wicked.

Jean took an appreciative sip, "Thank you, Anna. It's not much of a story, really. It happened years ago. About a year after he and Kim started going on the really rough missions."

Anne looked focused. Joss looked puzzled. Anna just nodded in encouragement.

"Well, I heard him in his room about two in the morning. He had just got back from one. I thought I heard him moan so I went up to see what was going on."

The two Possible mothers nodded in agreement.

"I opened his door and..."

"Scuse me, ma'am," Joss asked hesitantly, "But did you knock first?"

"No, Joss." Jean smiled benignly, "You'll find when you have sons of your own, that they are very good at hiding things given only a little time. I wanted to know what was going on."

Joss' eyes widened almost as wide as her blush was bright. Anna and Anne had identical knowing looks. Kim looked...puzzled.

"Now, if I may, Ron was standing by his desk with his shirt off trying to wrap a bandage around his ribs. Rufus was helping, of course, but he was having a hard time of it. I tried very hard not to show my worry, just took over the wrapping. When his ribs were bound, I asked him if he was all right." Her eyes looked back for a moment.

"What did he say?" Kim asked quietly.

Jean stared into her cup for a moment. "I expected him to say he was all right, or no worries, or something like that. Instead, he took a deep breath, well, as much as the bandage would let him, winced, and asked if I thought he was hurting Kim." She looked at the women hanging on her words, "If he had said he was all right, I full intended to throw a hissy fit on him." The older Possible's nodded. "But as it was, I was just shocked into silence. That's when he told me about all the villains never knowing his name, calling him fool and buffoon. How Kim often had to pull him out of trouble or rescue him. He wanted to know if I thought they were right. If Kimmie would be safer with someone else as a sidekick or going alone."

"Partner." Kim whispered.

"I assume you reassured him." Nana asked.

"To tell the truth, I was very, very tempted to tell him yes." Jean confessed.

"But he's a hero!" Joss blurted.

"I couldn't save the world without him." Kim stammered.

Anne and Anna merely nodded their heads in understanding.

Jean looked seriously at the two younger women. "Ron is my son. I love him. To see him coming home bruised, battered, and bedraggled... I saw how many time Anne came over, said 'Hello', went to Ron's room and came down shaking her head."

Kim looked at her mother questioningly.

"Doctor, patient confidentiality, Kimmie." Anne said firmly.

"She wouldn't even tell me, Kim." Jean said. "But the point is, I would have been happier if he, and you, had given up the missions." She grinned, "I would have gotten a lot more sleep the last few years."

"But...but...I couldn't have saved the world without him!" Kim managed.

"I know," Jean said. "after this last 'sitch' I'm very glad I didn't stop him."

"Just out of curiosity, Jean, what did you say?" Anna asked.

"I asked him how he hurt his ribs. He said he had pushed Kim out of the way of a falling death ray." Jean sighed, "Then I asked him if he would rather it be Kim who was injured. We never spoke of it again."

Kim looked like she was about to cry again, Joss had stars in her eyes.

All five women had to clear tears from their eyes. The conversation stalled for a moment. Finally clearing her throat, Jean asked. "I still don't know, however, why Kim was crying in the kitchen?"

Kim swiped her eyes, "He's been gone two days, Mrs. Stoppable, two days! With no word, and no idea how to find him." Her head fell into her hands. Rufus jumped up on the table, patting Kim's head consolingly.

Joss shook her head, "Cuz, you just got to get over not trusting Ron."

"Wh-what?"

"That boys a hero! And he ain't never failed when the chips were down. Ah don't see him failin' this time. Not when he could walk out of that hospital like he did."

Nana nodded. "Kimberly, do you trust this Sensei?"

Kim looked at her elder. "I...I don't know. Ron does, explicitly, but I don't know him that well."

Joss snorted. "An who has a history of pickin' up on the bad guys, Kim?"

"I know, Joss, I do trust him, it's just that..."

"You don't know what to do without him." Anne smiled.

"Exactly." Jean agreed.

Kim looked around at the smiling, encouraging faces. "But..."

"We're all worried, Kimberly." Anna stated. "We just have to trust Ronald, that's all."

The women smiled and nodded at each other. Coffee cups were raised in a silent toast.

The silence was broken by the doorbell.

II.

A hand shook her shoulder, her head jerked up. "Sensei? I..."

"It is all right, Yori san. You are young, you need your sleep. There was no reason for you to maintain a vigil."

She searched his face anxiously. "Are you well, master?"

"Merely very tired, Yori san."

"And...and Stoppable san?"

"He recovers with the swiftness of youth." The tired eyes blinked mischievously. "I left him wondering where the nearest Bueno Nacho was. Perhaps if you took him some tea and rice cakes he may not go searching?"

Daring greatly, Yori laughed silently, "Ron san has not eaten in the thirty six hours you have been sequestered with him. Are you sure the carpets are still whole?"

"Be gone with you, impertinent one." Sensei chuckled. "And if you think of your old teacher, some tea and rice cakes would be very welcome."

"At once, Sensei." Yori bowed, then hurriedly left.

III.

Will Du, top agent, entered Dr. Director's office cautiously. When he heard the muttered imprecations and curses coming from his superior, he began to back out, before she could see him.

"What is it, Du." Dr. Director growled.

"Ah," Du swallowed, "Ah, nothing important, it can wait."

Dr Director swiveled her chair around to face the door. "It must be something or you wouldn't have come here. Now what is it?"

Du saw the doorway reflected in one of the blank screens behind the Director's desk. _"Why didn't I ever notice that before?"_

"Come on, Du, spit it out! What is it?"

"Well, ah...Ma'am, you see it was just that...ah..."

A wordless growl came from the one eyed woman.

"We can't find the amateur, Stoppable, Ma'am." Du unconsciously came to attention. "We have located Possible, however, she's..."

"Probably at the Stoppables' with her family, right?" Dr. Director jerked out.

"Ah, yes, Ma'am." Du stiffened even more.

Dr. Director's one good eye glittered with frustrated anger for a moment. Du wondered if he still had those experimental long johns he got off of R & D. Inventorying the containment depot at the south pole was not going to be fun. Instead of lashing out, Dr. Director drew a deep breath, her shoulder's slumping.

"Du, do you know what I have here?" She held up a single sheet of paper.

"Ah, no, Ma'..."

Dr. Director interrupted him. "This is a little love note from the attorney general of the United States. Do you want to know what it says?"

"Ah, Yes?" Will replied hesitantly.

"Boiled down," Dr. Director gritted, "It says, 'We already knew more than this about Stoppable, if this is the best you can do, carry on with your investigation. You won't be in our way.'"

"Ah..."

Dr. Director slammed her fist onto her desk. Du jumped. "Now you come in here and confirm we are as incompetent as that Irish SOB thinks we are."

"I wouldn't say...."

"Shut up. Du, I don't care what it takes, or how many agents it takes. You will find Stoppable and bring him to me before that flatfoot gets his hands on him. Do you understand me?" Dr. Director had both clenched fists planted on her desk, her one eye glaring ferociously.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Du managed as he backed hurriedly out the door. "I'll get right on that, Ma'am."

Dr. Director stared at the closed door. "Idiot."

IV.

The women looked at each other in puzzlement. Before any could speak, Joss jumped up from her chair, racing to the front door. "I'll get it." trailed behind her.

Before Jean could finish saying, "I wonder who that is at this time of the morning?" Joss was back. "Ah...Aunt Anne, Mrs. Stoppable? Y'all might want ta get this."

All four women stood up. "Who is it, Jocelyn?" Anna asked.

"Not real sure," Joss replied, "Two hombres in sunglasses an the sun ain't even up yet."

Kim groaned. "I thought Dad got rid of them."

"Who, Kimmie?" Anne asked.

"Agent Smith and Agent Smith. They wanted to talk to me the other day, Dad told them he'd think about it."

"I suppose they decided you'd had enough time to think, dear. Let's go see what they want." Led by Nana, the women trooped to the door.

Jerking the door open, Anna Possible spat, "I thought my son told..." Her jaw snapped shut. She stared for a moment, then began again. "Mr. President, won't you come in?"

A tall, well built man, familiar from the newscasts stepped through the door, saying over his shoulder. "Thank you, now please stay in the car."

From her position to the side, Anne could see the relief in the two agents face when Nana interjected. "Nonsense. I'm sure they'd be more comfortable in the den, Mr. President. Jean, would that be all right?"

A stunned Jean Stoppable managed to pull herself together. "Yes, of course. If you'll follow me, Mr. President."

Anne stepped forward, "I think I know what's going on, so why don't you join us in the kitchen for coffee, Mr. President? Joss will get Mr. smith and Mr. Smith what ever they want while the rest of us can have a private conversation."

The President looked taken aback for a moment, then smiled. "That sounds like a fine plan, Mrs. Possible." He turned and nodded over his shoulder to the two agents. "Follow the young lady, gentlemen."

"The kitchen?" Jean Stoppable sounded shocked.

"You wouldn't believe how long it's been since I've been allowed to sit in someone's kitchen and just chat. Mrs. Stoppable." The President smiled. "In most homes, mine own included, before we moved to the White prison, the kitchen was the heart of the home."

"What idiot is ringing the doorbell at his ungodly time of the morning?" James Possible groused, coming the down the stairs in pajama bottoms and robe. "If it's another reporter, I swear..." His voice trailed off.

"Don't take the lord's name in vain, Jim." A mild, sleep fogged voice came from above and behind Dr. Possible. "But if it is another media moron, I'm sure Jehovah will understand our actions when he meets him and let the punishment fit the crime. Jim? James?" Dean Stoppable, clad in robe and slippers, looked around his friend. "Well, this is certainly unexpected." He nudged his taller friend in the kidneys. "Move on out, Jim, so we can greet our guest."

James blinked, then came to life. Walking down the stairs, he kissed his wife in passing, then extended his hand to the President. "Mr. President."

The President stepped forward, reaching his hand out, as Anna closed the door behind the agents. Releasing James hand, the President then offered his hand to Dean. "Mr. Stoppable. A pleasure to meet you." He then looked at the assemblage. "I believe something was said about coffee?"

"This way, Mr. President." Jeanne led the parade back to the kitchen.

V.

Setting down her tray, Yori applauded politely as Ron finished his song.

"_....secret agent man, secret agent man, They're giving you a number and takin' way your name..."_

"Most impressive, Ron Sama."

"Yori!" "Owwww!" Ron collapsed down the side of the shower, stars floating in his eyes from his meeting with the shower head. "Yori?" Ron managed dazedly. His eyes flew open. "Yori!" Ron leaped to his feet, his foot hit the bar of soap, his head hit the wall. He returned to his original position.

Shedding her kimono, Yori hurried under the falling water to embrace Ron. "Ron sama? Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"Ron-san, are you injured?" She pressed his head into her chest as she peered over his hair to the place of impact. Her fingers lightly stroking and separating the strands. "I see no blood, are you sure you are well?"

"ummmm."

"Does it hurt?"

"Uh-ummm."

"Ron-san?"

"Hmmm?"

Yori relaxed her embrace, pulling her head back to look into Ron's eyes. "Ron-san?"

Ron's eyes were closed, the goofy smile she loved curved his lips for a moment, the a frown of returning memory began. Ron's eye's popped open. "Yori!"

"Yes, Ron-sama?"

"Yori!" Ron slithered back up the wall as if his back muscles had toes. "You..you.." Ron's foot again found the elusive soap bar. Down he went, sliding between the crouching beauties legs, out onto the bath room tiles.

"Ron-san?" Yori cried, standing and whirling around.

Ron had rolled to his knees, scurrying across the tiles to the towel warmer. He wrapped a bath sheet around himself before turning to his friend. His jaw flapped for a moment but no words came out. Finally, "Yori? Y-you...you...where are your clothes!"

Yori silently pointed to the crumpled kimono on the tile.

"But...but....you....naked....why...no clothes...." Ron stuttered.

"Ah. Sensei requested I fetch you a repast, Ron sama. I prepared to go to the bath as the tea was brewing.." Yori explained, bowing slightly.

But...I...you...I was taking a shower!" Ron burst out.

Yori laughed, "Ron san, you have stayed in Japan, you know we have no public nudity taboos in the baths."

"This isn't public nudity, this is my nudity, and I'll thank you not to stare." Ron said with as much force and dignity as he could muster.

"I did not think I was the one staring, Ron sama." Yori giggled, pressing her fingers to her mouth.

Ron blushed as bright as his KP's hair. He grabbed a warm bath sheet, stumbled over, and clumsily wrapped it around Yori. Grasping her shoulder's he turned her toward the door, giving a little shove. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll see you when I get dressed."

Yori giggled but walked toward the door. As she pulled it open, Ron said, "Thanks for the tea and cakes, Yori san."

Yori glanced back, "And thank you for the song and the show, Ron sama." She walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Ron's mouth was still hanging open, his cheeks still bright red.

VI.

"No, no more, thank you, Mrs. Stoppable." The President held his hand over his coffee cup. "I'm afraid I have to be at the airport shortly to 'arrive' on air force one." He looked at Kim. "So, if I have this straight, Kim, you didn't actually see young Stoppable destroy the aliens, but it's the only conclusion you can draw."

Kim nodded. "Ron, Shego, Dr. Drakken, and I were the only ones there. Shego and Dr. Drakken were out of the fight, Drakken was fighting walkers, and Shego was out cold. I was barely regaining consciousness. Plus, I know Ron has had nightmares about it."

Jeanne nodded her head. "He woke me one night. All he would say when I reached his room was 'I killed them, mom, I killed them.' I hoped it was just a dream, but he was so shaken."

The President stood, nodding in decision. "All right. Agents Smith?" He called. Reaching out to the arriving agents, he took the device they handed him. "Kim, this is a private line to me. Like the one your grandmother has except this one goes only to the other one in agent Smith's pocket. I will be the only one answering it. When you find Mr. Stoppable, please call me. The hour doesn't matter."

"Yes, sir." Kim replied, taking the phone.

"Not that we don't appreciate the concern, Mr. President," Dean frowned, "But what do you intend for my son when we find him?"

"This doesn't leave this room, all right?" At their nods, the President continued, "We haven't allowed a lot of speculation to be made, and most people are cooperating with us. But I'm convinced the Lowardians will return, and soon. We have to know how Mr. Stoppable defeated them, or we may all be doomed."


End file.
